Hauntings
by Mindige0
Summary: Part of an arc of fics that I am working on.  This is the first, Halloween.  The Kent Family Farm becomes anything but when the Kents put their minds to it.  Only issue?  Lex Luthor.


**Summary:** Where a Haunted Halloween ride makes Lex understand his love for Clark.

**Warning(s**): This fic like all of my Clex fics is AU, which means only one thing for me and that is Clark Kent and Superman are not the same person. Clark Kent is only a hot young farm boy with no powers, dude those wash board abs are all his. Nice don't you think?

**Author's Note: **Beta'ed by bluetoads

"I look like a complete fool Lex!" Came a high pitched scream from a bathroom that was connected to the room where Lex Luthor now stood fully clothed in someone else's clothing.

"Clark, think of this as a way to get inside my mind." Lex said for which Clark's mumbled response was lost.

"Lex I have no hair on my head" Clark said finally walking out of the bathroom where he had been hold up for the past twenty-five minutes if the watch on Lex's arm was correct which it was since nothing was ever wrong when dealing with Lex Luthor, heir to Luthor Corp and it's billion dollar industry that had been built from the ground up.

"Clark it's not that…" Lex started only to stop at the amazing cut his best friend made against the Metropolis apartment's glassed windows showing the amazing sky view of Metropolis, but cutting through all the lights and darkness stood Clark Kent at six foot six inches tall with grass green eyes and a body that any professional athlete would pay for with surgery or drugs.

"I look stupid" Clark said with his hands out from his sides and feeling like the farm hick his father told him he was on multiple occasions to get him away from Lex.

"No" Lex said before clearing his throat and speaking again.

"Clark you look fine, great even" Lex said walking towards Clark and making sure that he hid the bulge in his pants that had appeared when Clark had come out of the shower and bathroom with just a towel around his waist, that he was still trying to work off and he had seen Clark semi-naked state at least twenty-five minutes ago. Lex knew beauty took many forms he just hadn't known that the latest form would be Clark, his very *male* best friend.

"Why couldn't we have gone as something easy like…I don't know Warrior Angel or pirates, why this?" Clark said pointing to the suit he had on that made him feel like he should be standing outside of some posh Metropolis bar waiting to get in.

"Clark" Lex said before coming closer to Clark and being even more amazed at how amazing Clark looked, even without hair.

"I look weird" Clark said running his hand over the smooth head that had just been hair moments ago. Lex lifted the left side of his mouth in a semi-smile to show Clark he understood.

"Hey! NO! NO! Lex believe me when I say you don't look weird or out of place you just look like you and you look right." Clark said before flushing at the admission that he had or was checking out Lex and found him to be fine, beautiful even if you read what Clark wasn't saying with the words.

"Why thank you Clark" Lex said running his hand through the wig that was on his head, it still felt funny to feel hair on his head even though he had hair before the accident.

"Lex! Lex!" Clark yelled following behind the other man, trying to make him understand that in Clark's eyes he was perfect and to see Lex in something other than 'Lex wear' it was throwing Clark for a loop.

"Clark" Lex said turning around once he decided that Clark had yelled and run around the Metropolis apartment enough.

"Please Lex, I'm sorry for…." Clark said his face flushing at the smile that lit up Lex's face.

"Clark, don't worry about it" Lex said running his hand through the hair on his head and making a face.

"I just don't know how you deal with this, day after day…" Lex said before laughing at Clark who was making faces at him now.

"That is a plus to your hair style, no worries about if the hair is too long or short or if it's cut in a cool cut, just wash and go." Clark said before grabbing a towel and shinning the bald head he had with a laugh.

"You will pay for that" Lex said with a smirk on his face, and feeling a little bit a goo in his chest rise at the feelings he had over what he and Clark were doing. He could almost say that this is what he wanted in his life for a family, but the main issue there is the very *male* best friend that likes girls and not men which means that he doesn't like Lex like a lover as Lex wants him to.

"I wait for your wrath" Clark said standing in the Lex pose that Lex had been teaching to him all week.

"I'm almost scared" Lex said before coming over to Clark and placing arms and legs in new spots to make sure that Clark looked as much like Lex as Lex looked like Clark.

"You can back out" Lex said while straightening Clark's tie and making a last once over of himself in the mirror.

"No, you asked me to come and I am not going to back out on this" Clark said a smile on his face to show how happy he was that Lex had thought of him and wanted to take *him*to the party that most in the state planned their lives around. Clark had been certain when the word that Lex was going to the party, that he would be pushed back to the back burner as he had been on multiple occasions, with the town's princess leading the way as one of Lex's prospective dates for the event. Not only had Lex by pass the princess of the town but also all the women in the town as well, and went directly to him…..Clark Freaking Kent!

"Clark if you don't want to go" Lex started only to leave the unsaid words linger in the air, for Clark knew that Lex would have him home before he would be able to get out the words that the man was looking for and had been looking for since their drive in from Smallville.

"No Lex, you're stuck with me" Clark said with a sunny smile that made Lex's heart melt just a bit more than it already was by this amazing young man and the key word in the sentence was young.

"Farm hick Lex on the other hand…" Clark said looking over Lex's choice of outfit that had him wondering on where he got the clothes since Clark had not given any of the pieces of clothing currently on Lex to him.

"That is Agriculture engineer to you" Lex said with a sniff of the air before turning away with a smile on his face he just couldn't hide.

"Right and we grow magical beans back behind the barn" Clark said before laughing at the look on *his* Lex's face, and whoa since when did Lex become *his* in a sense that felt like forever and right and warm?

"The key to your growth! I knew that wasn't all natural" Lex said walking towards Clark with the walk that could only be classified as liquid sex. Clark was never certain on how Lex did it and how no one really noticed but Clark knew better than to ask questions about Lex and sex, because the images he was getting currently were giving him a bit of a problem in his tailored pants.

"Ho, ho, ho….Green Gaint" Clark said with a sunny smile on his face that made Lex all too happy to be the center of the other man's attention for the moment. When he had asked Clark about going to the Halloween party with him, it was sort of a joke, but when Clark had responded that it sounded like a great idea, Lex couldn't think of a single reason as to why he shouldn't go through with it. In the time since then, he had been told over and over day after day by his father that Clark Kent was not going to an event as the date of Lex Luthor, heir to Luthor Corp and son to Lionel Luthor billionaire. Lex had stepped up and knew that this would cause all sorts of trouble for the both of them but he could care less if the look that Clark is giving him now is the look he will get when they enter together.

"Lex, I know Lionel probably has told you about how bad an idea this really is…." Clark didn't get to speak again because Lex knew what the other man was going to say and he wanted to stop that before it came out of his mouth.

"Clark, my father may have ranted and raved for days, weeks and months if he knew that far in advance that I asked you to come with me to the event, it's what he does. Evil Lex and his evil ways, this is nothing new. I wanted and would enjoy your company at one of the most boring Halloween parties I have even had the un-pleasure to attend." Lex said standing in front of Clark with what Clark could only classify as 'vulnerable Lex eyes', for he had only seen this look on this man a few times before and one of them was recently when he asked Clark if he would like to come with him to the party. Clark had danced around the den and around Lex for at least ten minutes before remembering to sit back down and answer Lex in the positive manner. The smile that lit up Lex's face at that time, made Clark fall in love with Lex just a bit more than he already was.

"Lex you don't have to ever justify your self to me, you never have and you never will" Clark said coming closer feeling like there was something more going on this night then a Halloween party for rich people that had nothing better to do than to throw their money away on grossly expensive costumes for the posh party. The slight crinkle at the corners of Lex's eyes told Clark all he needed to know, which was that Lex was happy with the words he had just spoken. He had fought with his father over their friendship for well over three years and yet the same thing was always at the end of the fights; it was that Clark was too small town to be friends with someone like Lex, someone who has been around the globe multiple times even before he was born and probably spoke three languages before the age of three. "It was just the way of the world" his father would say and Clark would stare at his father and ask him why the man hated the younger Luthor so much or was it his own son he didn't like? Jonathan Kent had pulled up short a time or two on that question, for he had nothing against Lex, per say but he did have a thing against Luthor and if there was one thing that Jonathan Kent was certain on it was that Lex was always first and foremost a Luthor and that is where he and Clark clashed heads all the time on, over the fact that Jonathan saw Luthor and Clark saw Lex. Martha had stayed out of the conflict knowing that if her husband wanted her opinion that he would be sadly shocked to find that she agreed with their son, and that was not something Martha was willing to put out there yet so instead she fostered the friendship any way she could. Agreeing to let Clark stay the night while Jonathan raged about Luthor's and their evil ways and so far Jonathan had been wrong, so wrong that he had taken to spending time with the other man in his son's life. He strongly did not think that Clark was gay, but given the history of things with Clark, one never knew and Jonathan wasn't going to alienate his son by the lack of liking his choice of lover if that was what Lex was or would become.

"Clark" Lex said breaking Clark out of his thoughts of this father and the words that the man had said to him before he left. At the time he had blushed bright red and ran, but now looking at Lex he had a feeling his father knew about his feeling for Lex and couldn't understand why he had agreed to this outing as it required a stay over in Metropolis with his parents three hours away, and no help should he need it.

"Clark" Lex said worried now, since Clark didn't respond to his first call of his name. This time though, Clark responded with a huge smile and a twirl of his body around the room.

"Clark!" Lex said shocked that Clark had changed from pensive to overjoyed in moments, even Lex and 'knowing his feelings' as the shrink said would have had a hard time keeping up with Clark and his changing emotions on this night.

"Lex" Clark responded this time smile still on his face and thoughts of how to show Lex his feelings about him. He may he the biggest dork in Smallville but that didn't stop him from thinking about how he would ask Lex out and have the other man agree.

"Clark what on earth?" Lex asked wondering on if he should be worried about Clark and his change in mood.

"Nothing, everything" Clark said laughing and twirling Lex around one more time before the other man began beating on his chest and arms to let him down.

"What is going on?" Lex asked now oddly happy to see the smile on Clark's face.

"You'll find out" Clark said cryptically before going back to the bathroom to make sure that he still looked like Lex with a bald head and suit almost cutting into the fabric of time.

"Should I worry?" Lex asked as he walked into the bathroom and saw Clark smiling at him in the mirror.

"It's me Lex" Clark said as if that explained everything and in a way it did to Lex. Lex only nodded his head before leaving the room to finish getting prepared for the night ahead, which for some reason he was looking forward to now.

"We can turn back" Lex said to Clark, who was looking out the limo window and bouncing his knees as if there was a crying baby on them.

"No" Clark said before taking a deep breath and letting it go, knowing that Lex wouldn't let him make a fool of himself, much that is.

"Clark" Lex started only to be stopped by the limo driver pulling up to the red carpet at the posh hotel the event was taking place at.

"Ready?" Clark asked wondering on if this switch over bodies was going to make him have to get over his public speaking phobia.

"Are you" Lex shot back before the door to the limo was opened by the driver, Lex thought that the man should be fired for not waiting for his cue to go and open the door for them.

"Guess I have to be" Clark said getting ready to get out of the car first but having Lex beat him to it, even though Lex was dressed as Clark he would never, ever put the other man into a situation that he was uncomfortable with and he could tell that Clark was uncomfortable since they got in the car.

"No you don't" Lex said standing outside of the car with his hand out waiting for Clark to take it. Most of the press had stopped calling Lex's name when they saw that there was another person in the limo with him. It had surprised most of the people standing outside of the hotel that Lex Luthor had hair, but it was an even bigger surprise that the second body getting out of the limo was yet another man and this man was dressed as Lex would be on any given day should he been seen in Metropolis.

"No I don't, but I am" Clark said before getting out of the back of the limo and then having to shield his eyes from all the flash bulb lights that were going off in the night air.

"Mr. Luthor!" A woman that looked like she had seen better days screamed, making all that were around the woman stare and wonder what she was up to. Lex on the hand took no notice of the woman and continued to guide Clark into the hotel hoping that he would be lucky and not have to speak about his choice of date for the night's events.

"Mr. Luthor!" The woman screamed again this time the reporters that were near her let her get closer since she seemed to be the only one that was getting Lex's attention if the falter in step was anything to go by.

"Mr. Luthor!" The woman screamed for a third time making both Clark and Lex stop and look for the voice that was calling the young billionaire.

"Finally!" The woman said as she made her way up to the red ropes that held back the reporters. At those words Lex tilted his head and watched as the woman climbed her way to the front of the group of people standing near the red ropes.

"Ms…." Lex said wanting to get this over as fast as possible so that Clark wouldn't feel any more ill at ease than he was currently.

"Ms. Lynn Baker" the woman said with her nose in the air as if she was someone important.

"Ms. Baker" Lex said staring the woman down with his steel-blue eyes, taking in how much damage the woman could do in at any moment in time.

"Who is with you as your date for this evening's event?" The woman said with a smirk on her face that told Lex that he would need to tread carefully for this was the type of woman that would later state that he was coming on to her and even got as far as getting her pregnant with an unfortunate miscarriage at the end.

"That is none of your concern" Lex said with a tone that told all around that had dealt with the Luthor that it was best to back away, it seemed that the woman had other ideas though.

"Is it because he is your latest boy toy or is it because he is the son of some rich businessman that you and your father plan to buy out?" The woman said pushing her way even closer to the pair, where Clark stood with his mouth clenched closed and a glimmer in his eyes that should Lex have had seen he would have moved the other man forward and away from the woman that seemed to be egging them on.

"Ms. Backer is it really any of your concern? What if I told you this is a friend of mine that was willing to come to this event with me?" Lex said that shark smile showing all that could see that the woman in front of them was just about to be eaten by Luthor and it seemed that Lex would have no mercy on her if her comments had angered the young billionaire.

"It's Baker and yes Mr. Luthor you are a public figure and the people want to know what you are doing and who you are doing." The woman said with a lift of her lips that made her look even worse than she did before.

"I may be a public figure but I also have my private life that I lead and that is between me and the people that I include in my private life. Know the difference" Lex said before guiding Clark into the hotel with his hand on the small of Clark's back.

"So he is part of your private life? Does your father know?" The woman began shooting questions at Lex as if he would answer them; he of course didn't which made the woman all the angrier.

"Lex you okay?" Clark asked once he was sure they were far enough away from the crowd of reporters following the event.

"Isn't that my line to ask you?" Lex said with a smirk on his lips that told Clark that Lex was irritated by the woman but also still trying to have a good time in spite of the fact that she had brought down his happy mood.

"It is, but I think given the circumstances" Clark said with a hand wave to his outfit and body, that made Lex actually look at his friend and secret love for there standing in front of him was Clark Kent, Smallville's resident dork and friend to the youngest Luthor with no worries about social standing in school since if he did he would have been surprised to find out that he was almost as popular as the guys that ran the chess club along with the people who were in the geology club as well.

"Indeed" Lex said before running his hand over his head in a nervous gesture that he never was quite able to get rid of.

"You okay?" Clark asked Lex seeing the move and knowing that the other man was nervous about something, what it was he hoped to find out but with Lex one never knew until the man started to speak.

"Fine, fine" Lex said before pulling out his phone and dialing a number that he knew well. Clark watched all this with a detached interest wondering what Lex was up to and if it had anything to do with the woman on the street that seemed to egg Lex on earlier.

"Look just get it taken care of." Lex said before hanging up the phone and sliding it back in his pocket of his jeans.

"Clark how do you wear this all the time?" Lex asked as they made their way into the hotel proper.

"I live on a farm, business suits aren't going to last long there you know" Clark said a smile on his face that made most that he walked by wonder where Lex had gotten the beauty that was on his arm for the night.

"Still tailored clothes have their place and these off the rack…." Lex said going on about how the clothing was improper to wear on a farm if there was equipment to fix and how the end of the clothing could get caught in said equipment.

"Lex Luthor you a farmer?" A female voice said over the crowd that had collected in the gathering room of the hotel, most turned to see a black cat slink up to Lex with the look of a panther with a prize in her eyes.

"It's Agriculture Engineer, Eva" Lex said with a put on sigh that Clark could tell was not faked in the least bit.

"Whatever! You look like a farmer to me" she said as she got closer to Lex and noticed the other man standing next to Lex that seemed to look as if he was ready to run in the other direction due to the emotions on his face.

"Who's this?" Eva said pointing one of her clawed fingers to Clark and eyeing him before making the decision that he was not a threat in her quest to her for getting what she wanted which was Lex, at least that was what she wanted for tonight.

"A friend" Lex said before looking to Clark to see if he could use the other name. He knew that Eva would have his name on the tips of everyone's mouth by the end of the night; it was just the way she was.

"Clark" Clark said holding out a hand to shake the woman's hand in a formal gesture he had seen Lex do time and again. Eva on the other hand had an idea to see just how friendly the pair of them was by placing her hand in Clark's and waiting for him to kiss it. Clark looked to Lex lost as to what the woman wanted and Lex could only smile that smile that Lex did when in front of people to let Clark know this was a power play and a bad one at that.

"Pleased to meet you" Clark said taking the hand and kissing it in hopes that he got this right. He didn't want Lex to feel like his friends where a bad idea to bring to events, even though Clark was pretty sure he was the only friend that Lex would bring anywhere near Metropolis or for that matter he was Lex's only friend in Smallville. Seems Luthors were still evil there, but Clark didn't care which was why he was happy to see a slight nod of Lex's head to show he had gotten this play right. Whatever it was he wouldn't know until Lex told him there was one thing that his father was right about and that Clark could be such a 'farm hick' that it was scary.

"Pleased to meet you Clark" Eva said before letting her hand be released and seriously thinking over whether or not she wanted Lex for the evening again.

"The pleasure is all mine" Clark said eyeing Lex hoping that this power play would be over soon and he could go back to being just a farm hick and Smallville resident dork, he was good at that and this suave business man look was something that he didn't like already. How did Lex do this day after day?

"Oh Clark" Eva said before giggling and slinking off to find someone to talk about Lex's date with, she had to figure out who he was and why he was with Lex Luthor for the night.

"You did good" Lex said a private smile on his face that made Clark beam at the other man a smile that had most stop and wonder what the Luthor heir was saying to make the other man smile such as Clark did.

"She was….." Clark said at a loss to describe what Eva was in his vocabulary.

"Interesting" Lex said filling in the word that he knew Clark was looking for.

"To say the least, she reminded me too much of Lana and that is scary." Clark said before he shivered and stood closer to Lex. Lex on the other hand was surprised to hear those words come out of his friend's mouth since he was certain that the younger man was in love with the town's princess.

"Clark" Lex said before placing his hand on the small Clark's back again.

"Lex, Lana was a dream for me and there is one thing that I don't want and that is a dream. I want something, someone real and something that will last for all eternity. It may make me sound like a sappy fool but I just don't think I would be able to live my life if I didn't have the love of my life by my side to help me through good times and bad." Clark said remembering the words that his parents had spoken when they renewed their vows over the summer. Clark had felt something click with the words when he looked over to Lex, who had been his mother's Maid of Honor, so to speak. Lex on the other hand was speechless at the words that Clark just spoke, for he didn't know what this meant to him for he had always hoped that one day Clark would realize that Lex was the other half of his soul, he just never thought that the other man would do anything about it but it seemed that Clark was full of surprises this night.

"Is there anyone?" Lex asked trying to sound like the caring friend that he wanted to be just in case Clark's declaration panned out to it being a girl/woman in Smallville that Clark had set his sights on.

"Yeah" Clark said a blush on his cheeks at the thought of what his friend would say should he find out that it is him and not some girl in high school or even one of the college girls that came home for visits when classes weren't in session at college.

"I do know her?" Lex said trying to make it seem as if his heart was going to be ripped into small pieces with the words that Clark was going to say. Clark looked at Lex and could see that the other man had already started to shut down, and Clark had to wonder why. He was of course embarrassed that he was going to tell his best friend the one secret he had been afraid of telling him, but he just couldn't continue living every day knowing that his love for Lex may only be a dream because he was too afraid to tell his best friend that he was gay and in love with him.

"You know him" Clark said the blush that had been staining his cheeks now moving to cover his whole face and he was pretty sure his whole body as well.

"Him?" Lex looked up surprised and what Clark thought looked as hopeful.

"Yeah, it's a guy" Clark said getting closer to Lex due to large group of women that were making their way towards where Clark and Lex stood.

"Clark" Lex started only to be stopped by Eva calling his name.

"Lex Luthor!" With those words Lex let out a huge breath he had been holding since he had heard that Clark liked a guy and not a girl, something that made a relationship between Lex and Clark all that more real for the bald billionaire.

"Eva, ladies" Lex said by way of greeting, wanting to get the women away from Clark and himself as soon as possible so that he could figure out what was going on with his best friend and secret love.

"You have yet to come into the party, we are all beginning to wonder if you want Clark here all to your self." Eva said with a sexy smile on her face to show that she was after Lex Luthor this night and any woman that thought the same would have to deal with her.

"Clark and I were just talking" Lex said trying to make the women leave so that he could drag his friend to the hotel room he had just rented for the night, just in case he wasn't able to get the limo and leave when he or Clark wanted to.

"Oh, your Clark" a woman with blonde hair done up in two pigtails said.

"Clark this is Charlotte Persk" Eva said introducing the women that had come to meet her man for the night and the date that he had brought with him. An hour later had Clark running to the bathroom with the hopes that with him gone Lex would get rid of the women, they just didn't seem to shut up nor did they like to listen when he spoke which wasn't often but it seemed they were more worried about the words coming out of Lex's mouth than his own which bothered him for some reason.

"Date with Luthor not as great as you thought it would be?" Made Clark jump and turn around only to see the reporter woman from outside in the men's bathroom.

"Everything is fine" Clark said worried that he would say something to the reporter that would have Lex hate him for some unknown reason.

"Sure it is, so that is why you are here and he is there entertaining all those women." The woman said leaning against the door to a stall that was in the restroom.

"I just needed to use the restroom" Clark said already wanting to end this conversation with the woman and be back at Lex's side. It may have been boring as all get out to stand there and listen to Lex talk to the woman about things he had no clue on, but at least it was doing something which was better than talking to a reporter that he knew would only smear Lex's name over something stupid.

"Ms. Backett" Clark said trying to remember the woman's last name and coming up short.

"It's Baker" the woman corrected Clark while looking through her purse for some lipstick to put on her lips.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you in whatever quest you are here for, so if you will excuse me." Clark said before making his way to the door and hoping that the woman would just leave him and Lex alone for the night. The night had already turned into something that Clark didn't plan on ever going through again if he had his way.

"I do mind" she said before she took his arm and guided them back to where Lex was now holding court with about twenty people around him most of them women; all of whom were speaking business, which did not bode well for Clark at all.

"Mr. Luthor, guess what I found in the restroom?" Lynn Baker said as they made their approach to the group.

"Clark" Lex said looking Clark in the eyes and showing the other man how unhappy he was that the reporter was here and on Clark's arm. The cold stare that Clark got from Lex made the other man shiver in a bad way. He hadn't done anything wrong, he went to the bathroom for crap's sake and now here he was getting the Luthor stare and pretty much being brushed off by his best friend.

"Ms. Banker"

"Baker" the woman corrected Lex before making her way over to where Lex stood with three women on his arm.

"I have nothing further to say to you and as you can see I am in the middle of a party that I am having a good time at. If you would like to speak to me schedule an appointment with my assistant Monday morning." Lex said before walking off and away from the woman and having the group that had surrounded him follow in his wake. Clark on the other hand stood just far enough away to not be included in the group following Lex; instead Clark made his way over to where the bar stood with a man standing off to the side waiting for a customer.

"What can I get you?" A young male British accent spoke to Clark as he eyed the bottles that were lined up on the bar.

"Water" Clark said looking at the water bottles and wondering if there was really any difference between the water or not.

"Water, no scotch or a beer?"

"No water will do" Clark said before waiting for the man to pour the water over the few ice cubes in the glass that sat on top of the bar. Once Clark took a sip of water he looked up and found Lex with an even larger court with most of the people around him nodded their heads at something he had said or were whispering about business deals and money.

"There is nothing like the original, you know" the bartender said to Clark after he watched Clark watch Lex for ten full minutes.

"I know that all too well" Clark said wondering why the bartender was even speaking to him.

"If you thought being him, the costume I mean, would get you some where you maybe should have thought that over a bit more." It was at those words that Clark finally understood what was going on, all of what was going on. First was that the bartender thought Clark was doing this to try and gain some sort of popularity by being Lex for the night and that if he thought he would get laid by one of the women on Lex's arm he would be sadly mistaken for no one took pity on a person who would dress up as Lex Luthor as their Halloween costume. Second was that Lex didn't plan to leave the hotel this night, and if he did leave he certainly wasn't leaving with Clark to go back to Smallville or the penthouse, no Lex was here to find sex and it seemed to be working if all the women and men that had surrounded Lex in the hours before where anything to go by. It was at that thought of Lex and someone else in bed, having sex, fucking or making love, whatever that made Clark's heart hurt to the point of it brought tears to his eyes. The third and final thing that Clark figured out was that he, Clark was nothing more than entertainment for the self-centered young billionaire that was exiled to Smallville. Clark had wondered on many occasions why Lex hung out with him, and when he asked the question to Lex he always got the same answer which was that there was destiny for the pair of them and at the time Clark had believed him, now though he understood that Lex was only throwing out something that sounded good to keep him around for entertainment. It's not every day you get your very own dork and loser to play around with. It was that thought that made Clark sick to his stomach with the thoughts of how long he had been played by Lex for the other man's amusement. Flashes went through Clark's mind of all the times he had made a fool of himself and all the times that Lex just stood there and laughed while not helping him and make no mistake there were times when he could have used the help or wanted help but none was offered to him by the other man.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Clark whispered to himself so that the bartender who had taken to Lex watching as well wouldn't hear. The other man of course didn't since he was drooling over Lex and how hot he looked with hair, if the babbling the guy was doing to the waitress that had just walked up was anything to believe. Clark checked his watch and noticed that it was almost midnight and if he wanted to get out of here without being noticed he had better leave early and possibly out of the back so that no one would have to wonder on why Lex Luthor's date left by himself and not with Lex if they noticed that he wasn't there at all.

"Lex come on!" Eva said over the crowd so that most at the event heard her speak. It was at those words that Clark gave up and decided to leave and never ever speak to Lex again if he could help it. Some of his things were at the penthouse here in Metropolis but it wasn't anything that couldn't be replaced, so Clark grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and called home.

"Clark" Martha said looking at the clock on the wall and wondering why her son was calling when he when he was at a posh Halloween party with Lex even though Halloween was still a week away.

"Is there anyway to get home from Metropolis at this hour?" Clark said into the phone telling his mom just how devastated he really was with his voice.

"Yes honey, there is that new rail system that will take you into downtown Smallville" Martha said wondering what in the world was going on.

"How far away is it from the hotel where the party is?" Clark said knowing his mother knew where he was and how to get him to the station for the train.

"About a ten minute walk, why? Clark what is going on?" Martha said concerned that her son was not okay and was hurt.

"I figured a few things out tonight and let's just say some of them make me wish I had listened to Dad about Lex." Clark said with a crack in his voice as he walked out of the hotel through a side door that no one took notice of.

"Clark" Martha said now even more worried about what was going on with her son.

"I meant nothing mom" Clark said as he continued to walk before he saw a sign that pointed him to the light rail station that he hoped would still be open and willing to take him home.

"Clark, what?" Martha asked worried and concerned that her son was doing something rash and that it would end badly for him.

"I meant nothing to Lex, mom" Clark said trying to get his thoughts in order so that he could explain to his mother what was going on. He had thought that this night he would tell Lex of his love for the other man, but it seemed that life or fate had other ideas and it was for Clark to wake up and understand that he was just entertainment to the other man for when he became bored, and since Lex bored easily it was easy to see what Lex would do next, what he would do to the one person in town that would never tired of being a complete and utter dork, to entertain Lex.

"That isn't true Clark" Martha said sitting down in a chair in the kitchen. She wondered why Clark came to that conclusion and tonight of all nights for she was certain that her son was going to express his feeling for Lex on that night, seems something or someone 'flipped the script' so to speak.

"Mom, I have been at that event for the last three hours and the only time that Lex spoke to me was to tell me to get him a drink or get one of the women on his arm a drink or to make me leave as they were speaking about a 'private matter' and I was pushed out of the circle of people and was only allowed in when Lex allowed me back in. It's always been like that, I just never noticed before because I thought that Lex was my friend, my best friend but I thought wrong. I was there only for entertainment, always have always will be." Clark said depressed as he read the times that the light rail would come in to pick up passengers.

"Clark did you try and talk to Lex about that?" Martha said knowing the answer was no and knowing that he son had probably tried for most of the night to speak to Lex about what was going on.

"I tried mom, I tried but every time I tried to talk to him he gave me this eye and said later to me before going off and drinking or dancing with some woman that caught his attention." Clark said tears of frustration running down his face; it was while he was wiping his face that the thought of looking like Lex entered his mind.

"Hold on mom" Clark said before he began to rip off the bald skin that held his hair close to his head. With his hair free Clark ran his hands through his hair a couple of times making it stick up at all angles but Clark didn't care. He then undid the tie that he had around his neck and even took off the jacket that he still had on. With all the changes complete Clark felt better than he had moments ago.

"Okay back" Clark said his voice a bit happier now than it was moments ago.

"You okay? What were you doing?" Martha asked Clark wondering if she should worry about Clark and his changes in mood.

"Oh just took off the costume" Clark said before be stood up and waited for the light rail train to stop so that he could get on.

"You're not naked are you?" Martha said knowing that would make her son laugh at her and her thoughts.

"No!" Clark said before laughing at the thought of his mother worried he would walk off the train with nothing on.

"Good to hear, when do I need to pick you up?" Martha said by way of changing the subject.

"The schedule says that it will be in Smallville within the hour."

"Wow" Martha said amazed that the new light rail system was so quick.

"I know; this system can be a huge plus for me if I stayed in Kansas for college. If I went to a college in Metropolis I could zip on home for the weekends or if you needed me for more help on the farm." Clark said already liking the idea of being close to his parents and the farm.

"You might be right there, but don't let us hold you back remember that" Martha said before she was jarred out of her thoughts by the phone beeping.

"Clark hold on, someone else is calling" Martha said wondering on who would be calling this late at night.

"Kent Farms, Martha speaking" Martha said by way of answering the phone.

"Mrs. Kent" came Lex's voice over the line. It was at this time Martha had to decide if she would say something to Lex about Clark or if she would keep quiet. Lex answered the question for her.

"I just wanted to let you know that Clark and I are having a great time and that we are going to have to stay in Metropolis over night if that is okay with you and Mr. Kent." Martha could only shake her head at the lies that the young man on the phone just told her, how could he be that self-centered to not even notice that Clark was no where to be seen.

"Okay" Martha said knowing that if she said anything more she would have a hard time trying not to give him a tongue lashing that he seemed to need.

"I'll get Clark home first thing tomorrow morning" Lex said before Martha heard a breathy giggle and what sounded like a lot of noises that she would equate down to be sexual in nature.

"I know you will" Martha said before hanging up the phone and grinding her teeth to the point that it made her jaw hurt and she hadn't had that issue for a very long time.

"Clark" Martha said after she was sure she was off the line with Lex.

"Yeah still here" Clark said as he watched the train fly by the stopped cars on the road as they made their way around Metropolis before heading out to Smallville.

"Who was that" Clark asked having a feeling that he didn't want to know the answer but knowing he should know the answer.

"Lex"

"And what did he have to say?" Clark asked quite interested in what Lex had to say to his mom since he was pretty sure the man didn't even know he was gone.

"Oh that he would bring you home first thing tomorrow morning" Martha said seriously before she began to crack up.

"You have to be kidding?"

"Sorry, I'm not" Martha said before Clark started to laugh as well only his laugh was mixed with tears since he now knew just what he really meant to the other man, nothing and it hurt.

"Clark I should probably get off the phone and go to the station to get you alright?"

"Yeah" Clark said surprised that so much time had passed while he spoke to his mom about any and everything that had been going on in his life. It wasn't much but both were glad for the time together.

"See you in a bit honey" Martha said before getting a goodbye mom from Clark before she left to go to the light rail train station. It was as she pulled up that the train came barreling in and then stopped letting off the few people who chose this stop as their final stop.

"Clark" Martha said waving to her son as he got of the train and made his way over to her.

"Hey" Clark said after he gave his mother a huge hug, he was glad to be home since being with Lex was not something he would or could look forward to with the way the other man had treated him tonight and the facts that Clark had finally figured out.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah" Clark said before getting in the car and riding back in silence to the farm. He didn't really want to talk about Lex or what happened but he knew he would sooner or later he was just hoping for the later rather than the sooner.

"We have a week until the Festival will begin" Martha said reminding her son of the duties that the Kents' had at said event.

"One week?" Clark said shocked that it was actually that close to Halloween. The event that Lex had taken him to had been early but none the less festive but Clark always loved helping out with the haunted maze that they would set up in the dried out wheat fields on the farm.

"Yeah" Martha said with a laugh, she knew how much her son loved taking the smaller children through the fields on one of the wagons they had for carting things when the horses were better used than a car or truck.

"Sweet" Clark said a huge grin on his face at the thought of running the haunted maze for another year. The first year that Clark had suggested the idea his parents thought he was crazy, but the more they thought about it and the more questions they got about it while in town they decided to give it a try; that was two years ago and the haunted hay ride through the maze was one of the few things that most of the town did, which was saying something since it was always hard to get the high school students to do much of anything in a positive manner on Halloween. Some of the students had lingered around the Kent Farm for days trying to figure out a way to ask the Kents' if they could work the ride, but were too afraid that Jonathan would come out and shoot them dead for coming on their property. So it was one daring fool that asked Clark about haunting the fields when he was out on deliveries for the day, he of course had said he would ask and by the end of the night the Kents had a plan and needed at least ten people who would be willing to work the ride at night for the festival. That was over two years ago and it seemed now that the ride was a huge hit and people couldn't wait for the day that the Kent's Haunted Hay Ride was open for business.

"So what are you going to be dressed as this year?" Martha asked her son already planning out her costume which included a French Maid outfit and whether or not she could talk her husband into wearing the suit she had picked out for him to wear.

"Well" Clark said at a loss as to what he should be for Halloween. Being Lex was a huge disappointment for him and he didn't want to be something that he had already been so he didn't have a lot of options to work from in the short amount of time that he had.

"You have any ideas Mom?" Clark asked his mom, hoping that she would have an idea that would at least get him thinking and possibly figure out a costume for him self.

"I have a couple of ideas" Martha said eyeing her son and how receptive he would be to her ideas. She had always wanted the family to be together with costumes but for the last two years both Jonathan and Clark had gotten out of her idea of the three of them dressing in the same type outfits.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Clark said wondering what his mother had cooked up for them.

"Well I was thinking this year we take things a bit further and decorate the house as well. We weave this tale about a rich business man living in the country now for some reason and he lives alone except for his maid."

"Okay, so where do I come in" Clark asked figuring that his mother would be the maid and that his father would be the rich man.

"Well you're the lost son that the man has coming to visit him, what he doesn't know is that his son is out to get him or do you think that is too much?" Martha said retracing her steps in her head about the story and wondering how they could make it work out better.

"A bit much if you ask me, but then again I like things simple like…." Clark said before stopping, thinking that his idea was stupid.

"What, I'm open to ideas Clark if it involves all of us then tell me."

"Well what if we decorate the house like no one had been in it for years, dusty and broken things around the house and outside."

"Okay I like the way this is going"

"And get Mrs. Farish to print in the paper this story about this family that lived on the Kent Farm, but with a different name; sort of wiping us out of Smallville history for a bit." Clark said getting more confident now that his mom was nodding her head and smiling.

"Keep going honey" Martha said already going through the house in her head and finding broken things that she had wanted to throw out but didn't for some reason or another.

"Well in the story it talks about how the family lived on the farms for years with about ten workers working the fields when one day someone goes crazy and kills everyone, I don't know if you want it to be a worker that kills the family but I thought that Dad going crazy killing all the workers would work and then he kills his family thinking they are out to get him so we are all ghosts on the farm reliving our last hours every Halloween since that is when this all occurred."

"Clark you are a genius!" Martha said excited to get this plan into action, she just couldn't wait for this years event to start.

"We have a ton of work to do but that is okay since most of it should be easy to set up and we need to get some "workers" from the high school and maybe some older people too what do you think?" Martha said her mind racing with ideas.

"You like the idea?" Clark asked shocked that his mother seemed to love the idea.

"Like it? Like it! I love it Clark, this is going to be great, and your father is going to shit a brick on this one." Martha said before laughing for several minutes.

"You really like it?" Clark asked again surprised that his idea was liked so much.

"Yes! It's great, we may need to make some adjustment to the story and plan out a couple of things but for the most part you have something that is going to rock the town of Smallville." Martha said always happy to shake up the town due to her Metropolis up bringing.

"Great" Clark said with a blush thinking how much he liked getting the praise from his parents about ideas he had for things. He was always amazed that his parents liked the ideas that he would suggest since most of the time he was either shut down or not even listened to by half of the town and that sometimes included Lex, which made Clark all the more happy to have his mother's approval on the latest idea he had.

"I had wanted us all involved some how but I have a plan for you that I think would be great for you, it will let you use all the history of the town that you know about come into play." Martha said wondering on if she would be able to get Erin Farish to help them out on this show/ride they planned on putting on this year.

"What do you have in mind for me, mom?" Clark asked curious on why he wouldn't be included on the father killing his family idea.

"You are going to be the town's historical person or maybe a college student that knows the history of the place and decide to show people around the farm as part of a project. You are very much alive but seem to think that the place isn't haunted so you are taking people on tours of the farm to show that it isn't haunted which will show the town and possibly your professor or whatever that the place isn't haunted and that ghosts don't exist or something like that. That of course doesn't work out since the fields have the workers popping in and out, dead of course and then there is the final scene as you get to the house where your father up and kills me….it will be great." Martha said happy and excited about the work that would need to be done over the next few days just to make the show all the more real.

"Mom this is going to be great" Clark said a huge smile on his face at the amount of fun they were going to have this year with the maze. He would make sure to work on the flyers for the workers once they got the story figured out, that way if they needed older people they would have plenty of time to plan to be at the farm and participate.

"Your father" Martha started off only to be stopped by Clark.

"Is going to love it, you know he just loves to stick it to the town" Clark said before a yawn broke the sentence off.

"You're tired, so it is off to bed with you when we get home." Martha said too buzzed with ideas to even think about sleeping. She knew she would pay come morning but there were just some things that had to be done while your brain thought about them and this was one of those things.

"I wanna help though" Clark said before another yawn escaped again.

"You will but tonight has been a long night for you and you need the rest, plus your father will be looking for you in the morning for chores." Martha said as she pulled up to the yellow farm house just as she finished speaking. Clark nodded his head in agreement and waited until the car was stopped before getting out and making his way towards his room. His mother was right and he knew it, it had been a long day for him and he wasn't looking forward to dealing with Lex when the other man decided to blow into town in a fast sports car and apologies about what had happened that night.

"See you in the morning honey" Martha said before kissing Clark on the forehead and watching as he mounted the stairs to go to his room. She was livid at Lex for what he had done to her son but she knew in the end that this may be for the best if Lex was willing to treat his friends only as forms of entertainment for when the young businessman got bored of "regular" life and he needed something or someone to amuse him.

"You will rue the day you messed with my son's heart Lex Luthor, you will rue the day" Martha mumbled to her self while in the kitchen getting out a pad of paper and a pen to work on the story and what items they will need to make the story work out for them.

Four hours later found Jonathan Kent walking down the stairs only to see his wife at the kitchen table with her face down on a pad of paper and a pen sitting in her hand but not moving, as she was fast asleep.

"Martha?" Jonathan said waking his wife, who had a wide eyed look on her face.

"Oh Jonathan" Martha said with a sigh of relief, she had been dreaming that Lex had come over and was breaking her son's heart again.

"What are you doing asleep at the kitchen table and have you been there all night?"

"Oh, I got Clark last night while you were asleep and I've been working on the story that we are going to use this year for the haunted hay ride."

"What" Jonathan said in disbelief that his wife was so excited about what she had just said.

"Well Clark came up with the idea and I am just planning out the details, this is going to be great honey" Martha said while getting up and kissing her husband on the cheek before moving upstairs to get ready for the day ahead, which she knew would have a lot of planning involved with it.

"Clark" Jonathan called out waiting for his son to appear after being called.

"Hey dad" Clark said thumping down the stairs and into the kitchen where Clark eyed the stove and empty kitchen table except for the pad of paper and pen Martha had left there.

"What is your mother going on about? She said something about the hay ride and a story for it this year."

"Oh" Clark said with a blush embarrassed by the fact that his mom still seemed to love his idea.

"Clark"

"Uh, well mom asked me what I thought about this idea she had for the hay ride. She wanted all of us to be sort of in the ride instead of just running the ride as we usually do." Clark said getting ready to finish off but was stopped by this mother and the huge grin on her face.

"Martha what is this about us participating in the ride this year?" Jonathan said looking between his son and his wife.

"Oh Clark thought of this genius story for us to be a part of the ride this year. I have been telling you and telling you how I wanted to be a part of the ride some how and well it seems that this year we will be." Martha said with a huge smile that would not die on her face.

"Okay" Jonathan said slowly wondering if his wife had took a hit to the head and he didn't know about it.

"Well Clark suggested that the farm be a farm of some couple that the town is famous for or something like that and that you killed everyone working at the farm in a fit of rage because of some reason or another and at the end of your killing spree you and up and kill me."

"Are you serious?" Jonathan said horrified and amazed that his son had come up with such an idea and how much he liked the idea of being apart of the ride that year.

"Yeah there are details to work out but for the most part that is the story that we are going to use for the ride this year." Martha said already walking back to her pad of paper and pen on the table to write down some more ideas for the story that needed to be worked out.

"Clark, son, wow" was all Jonathan could say since he was speechless on the idea that his son had for them to participate this year.

"Thanks dad" Clark said with a blush and a look to the floor, he never did take praise well and with this latest blow from Lex it had made Clark all the more worried about getting the approval of his parents since Lex and his parents had been the only three people Clark worried about getting approval from, now though it seemed that only his parents approval was important.

"Clark that is a great idea you know?" Jonathan said to his son wondering what was going on with the teen. Ever since they got up Clark had been acting oddly and he wondered if it had anything to do with the reason why his son was not in Metropolis with Lex Luthor but instead here on the farm with the both of them. Clark nodded his head and then headed out the back door to start on the chores for the day, in the next few hours they would have to be ready for the local Farmers Market so they had plenty of work ahead of them to do before going.

"Martha?" Jonathan asked his wife as he watched the backdoor swing shut so that the heat in the house wouldn't be let out into the cool, crisp October air that had come to Kansas right on time.

"Lex Luthor is a prick" Martha said before covering her mouth in surprise at the words that just fell out of them. She hadn't meant to say that but it seemed the words got the better of her and now there they were with her husband looking ready to kill should the need arise.

"What did that *Luthor* do this time?" Jonathan said wondering if he needed to get out his shotgun and scare the snotty billionaire that seemed to have hurt his son in some way.

"I won't get into details but let us just say that Lex Luthor thought our son was a form of entertainment last night and made sure to make Clark know it." Martha said while replaying what her son had told her in the car on the way home. She still couldn't believe that Lex would have done that but given the way that Lex slipped in and out of Luthor mode there was no telling what the young man would do next and it seemed that his next step was to make Clark feel as worthless as he already felt due to the town's hackling of him and his friendship with Lex. Clark had lost both of his friends due to Lex and it now seemed that those friendships could have been saved had Clark known that he was only there to provide entertainment for the young billionaire.

"I'll kill him" Jonathan said as he started to make his way back upstairs to get the shotgun that was hidden in the closet of their bedroom.

"Jonathan wait!" Martha yelled trying to stop her husband from getting arrested for threatening the other man with a gun, it would be just what Clark didn't want so she had to stop him and soon.

"Martha!" Jonathan yelled back from the third stair up from the kitchen hallway.

"Just let it go for now, you know Clark and this isn't something he wants you running around trying to fix."

"But, but…" Jonathan said before stopping to think about what it would look like should Jonathan Kent go running over to Lex Luthor's house with a shotgun in hand and threats on the other man's life on his lips. He was glad he had his wife to spot out the flaws in the plans that he had sometimes.

"But nothing, now you get outside and get the produce ready for the Farmers Market; I have some baking that needs to be done and you have some work to be done before we go as well, so shoo." Martha said with her hand pushing her husband out of the house and towards the barn where he could see his son working with some of the boxes that they used for the Farmers Market to hold the produce that they had for sale.

"Hey son, need a hand" Jonathan said before picking up a box and moving it to where the pile of boxes near the door had gotten much larger than it was before this morning.

"Sure" Clark said with a side grin on his face to show his father that the help really wasn't needed but it was still appreciated none the less.

"Your mother thought it was best I get out of her hair before we go into town for the Farmers Market." Jonathan said before picking up a box that was now full of produce and walking to the back of the truck with Clark by his side.

"She doesn't like you in the kitchen when she cooks that is for sure" Clark said remembering the last time that his dad had gotten yelled at by his mom for being in the kitchen when she was cooking, at the time Clark had wanted to cry due to how much his mother was yelling at his father over the burned food that Jonathan had caused while in the kitchen and not paying attention to what he was doing. With those words Jonathan began to laugh at the thought of what Martha would do to him should he enter the kitchen without her knowledge. Two hours later had the pair of them entering the kitchen with smiles on their faces and happiness in their eyes, Martha could still see the sadness that Clark was hiding over the fact that Lex had only used him for entertainment while in Smallville, but she was happy to see her son smiling and having a good time with his father.

"Go and get cleaned up before we head off into town, I will not be sitting with a pair of smelly pigs." Martha said before pushing them up the stairs and to the bathroom and shower that waited for them both.

"Love you too Martha" Jonathan said before jogging up the stairs to get in the bathroom before his son since his son tended to use up all the hot water before finishing his shower. Half an hour later had the pair of Kent men tumbling down the stairs and out of the door to where Martha stood waiting tapping her foot. She had called up multiple times wondering what on earth had been taking the pair so long and now she could see the problem. It seemed that her husband had gotten to the shower first which meant that Clark didn't get a shower since her husband tended to take forever in the shower.

"I smell" Clark said on his way past his mother with an unhappy look on his face.

"Jonathan how long were you in the shower?" Martha asked as she turned to her pink husband.

"The whole time" Clark said the answer for his father since he knew that his mother was not happy about this, he did always love getting his father into trouble with his mother since it always lead to his father being yelled at and that was always fun to watch.

"You have to be kidding me, Jonathan you weren't that dirty" Martha said eyeing her husband and wondering if they could switch things around for the ride so that she could kill her husband time and time again. It would work out some of the frustration she had with the man on a day to day basis.

"Well you know" Jonathan said now feeling like a heel for taking all the hot water and time in the shower when he knew that his son needed the shower more than he did.

"Clark is there any chance we can change the plot of the story for the hay ride to me killing your father instead of the other way around?" Martha queried to her son, wondering if he would go along with the idea.

"Hey now!" Jonathan said trying to figure out a way to still be alive by the end of the day or ride in this case.

"You know mom, I think that is a great idea. You kill dad in a fit of rage over the dirty house or him not paying the proper attention to you and so you off and kill him." Clark said with a smile that told his father that it would be hard to back out of this one.

"So moot it be" Martha said in her final say-so voice. Clark could only smile at his father while the other man spluttered over reasons why he should be the one doing the killing. It was a sight to see as they arrived to the Farmers Market since they were in a heated debate of the pros and cons of using a shotgun for murder or a kitchen knife. Most had to wonder what the Kent's were up to but given that their son hung out with Lex Luthor they didn't worry too much about what the trio was speaking about.

"Martha" a woman's voice called out, bringing the trio to a halt as the owner of the voice made its way over to them.

"Erin" Martha said with a smile on her face. Martha just loved the short blonde to pieces; too bad her son wasn't just a bit older, and not in love with Lex, for Erin Farish would have been the perfect wife for Clark.

"So glad to see you" they both said at the same time before giggling and walking off to talk about whatever Erin and Martha talked about on Saturday mornings when Martha would arrive with the bake goods that she intended to sell.

"Women" Jonathan said eyeing his wife and then making the trek to the booth that was set up for them.

"I couldn't agree with you more there dad" Clark said as he set the crate he had in his hands on the table that was set up.

"You want to get the crates and I'll set up?" Jonathan asked his son.

"Sure since I already smell" Clark said with a grin on his face before jogging away to the truck and getting the rest of the crates. Most of the women that were near Martha were watching her son as if they were watching the rain fall from the sky for the first time in years. Martha had to shake her head at the way the women watched her son but always refused to own up to the fact that they wanted him and they wanted him badly.

"Mrs. Kent" a teenage girl called out making most of the women that were watching Clark go back to what they were doing before they saw him in action with his sweaty t-shirt and dirty jeans.

"Yes" Martha said looking at the girl who had called her name.

"I….We were just wondering if you were going to do the haunted hay ride this year, like you did last year." The girl asked with the words falling out of her mouth quickly so that she could be done with asking the question that was on every teenagers mind in Smallville.

"We?" Martha said before looking around and noticing a small group of girls standing off to the side of the girl that was in front of her.

"Yeah" the girl said before moving her feet so that she didn't look so nervous.

"Of course we are, we are still working out the details but have no fear there will be a haunted hay ride this year." Martha said a smirk on her face that made the girl wonder what the Kent's had up their sleeves this year for the ride.

"Great" the girl said before bouncing off to tell her friends the news and also spread the information that the Kent's haunted hay ride was a go for this year.

"Martha I never get you and that hay ride" Erin said with a smile on her face as she watched the older woman put out the muffins and cookies she had made for the sale that day.

"I just love Halloween" Martha said already planning out revenge on Lex Luthor in the form of a Halloween prank.

"That you do, that you do" Erin said before taking a seat and watching out for any other teens that wanted to talk to Martha.

"Wish he was mine" broke Erin out of her thoughts as the women next to her began to talk about someone being theirs.

"Who you tellin'?" The other woman answered before looking over to where Clark was still running crates to his father.

"I'd just love to see him shirtless" the first woman said before sighing and sitting down hard next to Erin. It was then that she looked over to Martha to see a smile on the woman's face to let her know that she had heard the two women's conversation about her son.

"You want to get five to ten years for that?" The other woman asked the first woman.

"I would be just looking, not touching….per say I couldn't help it if my hand just happens to brush against him." The first woman said before going on about how she wouldn't mind a piece of Clark Kent. Erin had to wonder if the women were nuts or just plain stupid to be talking about Clark Kent in such a fashion while his mother was just in earshot away.

"Older women aren't his type" Martha said a bit loud so that the pair could hear her speak over them as they made up plan after plan on how to get Clark shirtless and alone for ten minutes.

"Shit!" Both women squeaked as they just now notice that Martha Kent was just two seats down from them.

"Martha…"

"It's alright just make sure that you don't touch and you don't even think about trying to touch" Martha said a grin on her face that told the pair that it was best to listen to what she had just said for Martha Kent looked like she would not lighten any punishment on those that wronged her son or family.

"We're sooooo sorry" the second woman said before slapping her friend on the arm to make her agree with her. She could tell that her friend was scared of what Martha would do to them if Martha wasn't a happy camper with their promise. The other woman nodded her head too afraid to speak due to the possibility of getting into more trouble than she already was with the matriarch of the Kent family.

"Just make sure you keep your hands to your selves and your husbands" Martha said before looking over to where most of the men of Smallville were standing, drinking out of Styrofoam cups and laughing over the weekly events that had gone on in and around town. Both women nodded their heads not noticing that Martha had turned her attention to the group of men on the other side of the small lot that was set up for the weekly farmers market.

Martha jumped as she felt arms wrap around her and the word 'mom' whispered into her ear.

"Clark" Martha said before turning around and smacking Clark on the arm due to him scaring her.

"Sorry" Clark said the grin on his face telling her that he wasn't all that sorry and that he would have done it again if he could have.

"All set over there" Martha said.

"Yeah, dad said that I could relax since he made me come here without a shower, so is it all right with you if I sit over here?"

"Sure honey" Martha said eyeing the women that were staring and drooling at Clark as he sat down in the small chair that was provided for them should they decide to sit down.

"Did you want some hot cocoa?" Martha asked Clark before taking a customer's order and filling it.

"That sounds great" Clark said once the customer had left.

"Well go and get some, and get me some as well" Martha said handing over a five dollar bill to Clark so that he could get two cups of hot cocoa for them.

"Can I get two large cups of hot cocoa?" Clark said after having spent the better part of five minutes waiting in line for a warm cup of hot cocoa on the cold and crisp autumn day.

"That will be two-fifty" a girl with long dark hair said. Clark handed over the five and then got the two cups of cocoa.

"Kent" a boy with short blonde hair yelled making Clark turn around and want to groan.

"Whitney" Clark said trying to stay calm as the other boy came closer and closer to him with a look of rage on his face.

"I told you to stay away from my girl" Whitney said making Clark a bit scared as to what the other boy would do to him and out in public no less. Most in the town had known that Clark had a crush on Lana Lang, but most of the town also knew that Clark Kent would get no where with the resident pink princess due to her being the girlfriend of the star quarterback for the football team.

"That was the shortest line" Clark said in response to Whitney words, he knew that getting into a fight with the other boy would result in him being beat up by just more than Whitney.

"I don't care if that was the shortest line, I told you to stay away from my girl"

"Sorry" Clark said backing away a bit hoping that Whitney wouldn't knock over the drinks that he had in his hands. Meanwhile a small group of Smallville High students had surrounded the pair should the need arise for them to hid the fight. It was as Whitney was going to push Clark that he noticed the two cups of hot cocoa in Clark's hand, it was then that a decidedly unpleasant smile came across Whitney's face.

"Got a cup of cocoa for your lover?" Whitney said a sneer crossing his face at the thought of the other boy with another man.

"What?" Clark asked confused on what Whitney had just said.

"I said is that other cup of cocoa for your lover? You know Lex Luthor?" Whitney said before laughing and making faces as if he was kissing someone else. It was then that Clark realized there was a fairly large group of students around them and they were all laughing and pointing at the now beat red Clark.

"No!" Clark said a bit louder than he had expected which made the group of people wonder even more about the 'relationship' that Lex and Clark really had.

"Sure, sure" Whitney said before stepping closer to Clark but not getting very far since an adult walked past making the group break up the circle that had formed around the pair. Once the circle was broken Clark made a bee line straight to his mother with his face red and tears about ready to come out of his eyes over the words that Whiney had spoken, he may have decided to stay away from Lex but that didn't mean that his emotions and feelings for the other man had gone away.

"Clark, honey you okay?" Martha asked her son as he handed her the cup of steaming hot liquid. Clark just shook his head and then took a small sip of his drink all the while not looking up.

"Clark" Martha said worried that something bad had happened while Clark was away getting their drinks.

"Whitney wanted to know if the other cup I had was for my lover, Lex" Clark said in a monotone, showing just how much those words had hurt Clark to his mother.

"What did he say?" Martha asked livid that Whitney Fordman had enough gull to say something like that with no evidence to back it up.

"You heard me mom" Clark said not wanting to say the words again due to the amount of pain he felt when he thought of he and Lex sipping hot cocoa and holding hands like any other couple would on a date.

"Clark, honey" Martha said to her son who had taken a seat in the chair that he had previously sat in.

"I wish it were true mom" Clark said once Martha got down on her knees to see that her son was deeply hurt and sad from not only the words that Whitney Fordman spoke but also because of what Lex had done to him.

"I know you do honey" Martha said watching as her son raised his head with a surprised look on his face due to the fact that his mother had noticed that his 'friendship' with Lex meant much more than friendship to Clark and if Clark was given the chance to be with the older man he would have taken it in a heart beat.

"How" Clark said looking around making sure that none of the nosey women that lingered by the baked goods area were close enough to hear the pair of them speaking about Lex and Clark's feelings for the other man.

"It's the look you get on your face when you think of Lex, there is just a hint of a smile and a look in your eyes that speaks of how much love you have for him, you also defend him at any chance possible trying to make the world see that Lex Luthor is not his father." Martha said before wiping some of the tears that had leaked out of Clark's eyes and down his cheek. Clark just stared at his mother for a moment wondering how he would be able to ask her if his father was okay with him being gay.

"Clark your father may be a bit backwaters on some things due to growing up on a farm, but I know for a fact that he loves you just the way you are and who you love isn't going to stop him from loving you any more than he already does."

"Mom" Clark said surprised that both of his parents seemed okay with him wanting to be with another man, his father may not be happy that it is/was Lex Luthor but Clark knew now that his father would stop at nothing for him to be happy and if that meant being nice to Lex then he would do it until the day he died.

"Martha" broke the pair out of the conversation they were having only to be met by Nell Potter, Lana Lang's aunt.

"Nell, what can I do for you?" Martha said before stand and putting on a happy face for the other woman, even though it was a major task to do so.

"Is it possible for me to steal Jonathan away from your booth for a moment?" Nell said a smile on her face that told both Martha and Clark that she was up to something.

"Is there a reason why?"

"I need some help unloading the boxes that are in the back of my car" Nell said before looking over to where Jonathan stood picking out produce for the old lady standing at the booth.

"Jonathan seems busy, why don't you go and ask one of the other men to help?" Martha said trying not to say something rude about the other woman to her face.

"Hmmm" Nell said before turning around and making her way over to where Jonathan still stood helping the older lady put her produce into her cart that she had brought along today.

"She just won't give up, will she?" Martha said while turning to see that her son still sat in the chair but the look on his face was one of pure astonishment.

"You have to be kidding me" Clark said as he watched Nell sway her hips over to where his father stood not paying any attention to the woman, until someone pointed out to him that Nell was coming their way and swaying for all she was worth, which wasn't much in Clark's or Martha's estimation.

"Clark why don't you go over there and help your father?" Martha said already knowing that Jonathan wouldn't say no to Nell.

"Sure" Clark said before getting up and walking over to where his father stood listening to Nell rattle on about something that dealt with Lana and the Talon, for which she was the manager of.

"Hey dad, need any help?" Clark said by way of breaking up the conversation, he could see by the look on his father's face how much he didn't want to deal with the woman.

"Sure do son, why don't you help Nell here unload the stuff from her car?" Jonathan said wondering if the woman would protest him not helping her.

"Sure" Clark said before turning to Nell and waiting for her to show him where she parked her car.

"You know what? On second thought I don't think I need any help" Nell said before stomping away with a scowl on her face.

"That was easy enough" Jonathan said before going back behind the table and helping out the next person in the semi-long line that was at the booth.

"Give me a hand Clark" Jonathan said as he started picking out the produce that the person had picked out that they wanted.

Two hours later had the Kent family riding home, happy to be done with the Farmers Market for that day and possibly for the season with winter coming so quickly. Things had been crazy due to the nearness of Halloween and the cool weather; it seemed that everyone in town had decided to go to the Farmers Market that morning; the ride on the way home to the farm was made with little talk about Lex and what the other man had done to Clark just hours before but instead focused on the haunted hay ride and what needed to be done in the short time they had before Halloween.

BRIIIIIING! A cell phone went off making all three Kents grab their phones to check to see who was getting the call.

"It's me" Clark said with no happiness in his voice since the phone number on the caller ID was that of Lex's.

"You don't have to answer honey" Martha said before patting her son's arm knowing that Clark would answer regardless of if he could or should, it was just the way he was. Clark looked into his mother's eyes and saw the truth that spoke in her eyes, it was a look that Clark never saw on his mother unless she was very, very, very disappointed in something you did or were thinking about doing. It was at that time that Clark decided that he didn't need to answer the phone and talk to Lex, for there was no real reason for the pair of them to talk after what happened last night.

"BRIIIIIING!" The phone went off again five minutes later making Clark rethink his first thought of not answering the phone.

"Is that Luthor calling" Jonathan said as they made their way up the driveway to the farm and to the side door that lead in to the kitchen that always smelled of something freshly baked.

"Yeah dad" Clark said just before getting out of the truck and making his way to the bed of the truck to unload the few boxes of left over produce from the market as well as some of the produce that Martha bought once she was out of her cookies, pies and muffins that she made for the day.

"We got quite the pile of produce to can in the near future", Martha said with a smile on her face, knowing that he husband absolutely hated the idea of having to can the leftover produce that they would need through the winter to use and sell.

"I'm going to take a shower" Clark said trying to beat his father to the bathroom before the older man got in and never left as he had done before. When Jonathan heard the words he started to make his way out of the kitchen and towards the back stairs that led upstairs and to what he hoped was a waiting empty shower for him self.

"If you even think you are going to go up stairs and take another shower again, you have another thing coming. You aren't dirty so you will be sitting right here at the kitchen table doing nothing for Clark deserves to shower more than you do and I will not allow you to use up all the hot water and generally be a pain in the ass about taking a shower." Martha said glaring at her husband making the man stop in his tracks on the way up the stairs and to the kitchen chair that she was pointing to for him to sit in until Clark came back downstairs after his shower.

"BRIIIING" went the house phone making Martha spin around and look at the cordless phone that sat on the small movable island that her husband had made for her when she had complained of not enough prep area in the small kitchen of the house. The phone rang again but neither Jonathan or Martha made a move towards the phone since they knew that it was only one of a small list of people that would be calling and one of the people on the list neither wanted to speak to any time soon.

"You have reached Kent Farms…" the answering machine said after the forth ring with both Jonathan and Martha staring at the phone hoping that it wasn't Lex Luthor calling for some stupid reason.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, this is Enrique at Luthor Castle; is it possible for you to call me back? I have a large request that needs to be filled and I know that if given the choice Master Lex would like to use your produce instead of the other farmers in town." A male voice spoke to the answering machine with a thick accent.

"Thank you and good bye" the man said before hanging up the phone, which left both Martha and Jonathan at a loss as to what to do about the call. They would always need the money that sending produce to the castle would bring, but they didn't want to have Clark uncomfortable with delivering it there if there was a chance that Lex would be at the castle.

"Who was that?" Clark said coming down the stairs with his hair still wet and in a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"Enrique" was all Martha needed to say before Clark nodded his head and made his way out the back door and to the barn.

"Guess that is a no on the order?" Jonathan said watching his son walk to the barn with a slump to his shoulders that he had never seen before.

"I think so" Martha said before going over to the kitchen sink and looking out the window there, seeing the gravel drive and the two cars that sat there. Soon both Martha and Jonathan were seated at the kitchen table wondering about their son and the blow that he had taken the night before with Lex treating him as if he was a form of entertainment for the older man, only to be used when he was bored or wanted to have a laugh at their son's expense.

"How could he?" Jonathan said finally fed up with not saying anything about Lex and his treatment of Clark.

"He can because he is Lex Luthor and he can because he is rich and doesn't care, that's how." Martha said angry with herself for allowing the friendship to form from the beginning since Jonathan had been against the pair being friends from the beginning.

"If I see that Luthor any time soon he will wish he never, ever met Clark or us" Jonathan said before slamming his way out of the house and to the truck that was still in the drive. He needed to blow off some steam and his best bet for doing so was to leave the farm and go some where that he knew that Clark wouldn't go.

"Don't do anything stupid" Martha said to her husband's back knowing that the man wasn't about to get into any trouble since he knew his son would be angry at him for doing something behind his back. When no answer was forth coming, Martha just shook her head and made a bee line to the phone to call Enrique back to let him know that the order he wanted to place wouldn't be filled with them.

"Luthor Castle" a male voice answered the phone on the second ring as was protocol.

"Enrique" Martha said hoping that she wouldn't have to speak to multiple people at the castle before getting to the one person she wanted to speak with.

"Yes…."

"This is Martha Kent"

"Ah, Mrs. Kent; you received my message" the male said with a bit of a grin on his face at the thought of seeing Clark in the near future. The older man just loved to see Clark's happy face since most of the time he was busy fighting with unwanted guests and callers trying to make their way in to see Lex.

"Yes, we received your message and I am sorry to say that we won't be able to fill the order." Martha said with a small sigh that Enrique noticed right away.

"Is there a reason?"

"Yes" Martha said not offering up any more information than that.

"Can I ask why?"

"Only if you don't speak to your employer about this" Martha said knowing that the older man on the other side of the phone would keep his word about not saying anything to Lex.

"You have my word" Enrique said with a small frown on his face.

"Your employer has chosen to treat my son as a form of entertainment that can be used and tossed away as if he wasn't a human being." Martha said a bit of the anger she was feeling making its self known to the other person on the phone.

"I do not understand"

"Well you know that Clark went with Lex to the Halloween party the other night"

"Yes I do recall the event invitation coming in the mail"

"Well it seems that once the pair got to the party Lex decided to treat Clark as if he was his hired help and not his friend as he stated many times that Clark was. He even went so far as to leave Clark alone at the party while he spoke with a past girlfriend."

"I am confused" Enrique said wondering why Lex had done that since he knew for a fact that Lex was head over heels in love with Clark.

"You, me and Clark feel the same way" Martha said before shaking her head and realizing that Lex was still the spoiled brat he was years before when he was constantly in the papers due to something he had done.

"No, no you misunderstand me Mrs. Kent" Enrique said trying to explain why the news he had just gotten made no sense to him.

"Enrique" Martha said with confusion in her voice, she had thought that the man understood what she was talking about.

"Master Lex called just this morning wanting to put on a large Halloween party by the week's end"

"You have to be kidding me" Martha said disbelief in her voice at what she had just heard.

"Mrs. Kent" Enrique said worried about what was going on in the small town of Smallville that had the Kent's and the Luthor's back at odds with each other.

"Enrique, don't worry about the order we'll take care of it" Martha said knowing that being mean wasn't going to get anything fixed between Clark and Lex, if there was anything to fix.

"Are you sure?" Enrique asked wondering what in the world was going on.

"You bet" Martha said before getting a pen and paper and writing down what it was that Lex had requested for the party that would be held at the week's end. Many of the items were produce that the other man hated and tried to keep out of the house unless there were guests at the castle.

"It will be delivered on Friday afternoon" Martha said before hanging up the phone just as her husband came into the room.

"Martha" Jonathan said before kissing his wife and noticing the look she had on her face.

"What?"

"Lex is having a Halloween party this weekend and he seemed to think that extra produce would be needed." Martha said knowing that her husband would figure out what she wasn't saying.

"Clark is not delivering that there" Jonathan said making Martha totally agree with him on who was to take the produce over to the castle when the time came.

"Clark" Jonathan called out to his son that was seated out in the barn's loft working on some homework that he had put off in hopes of getting a bit of extra time with Lex due to the assignment, that was not to be so Clark had thought it was best to start on the assignment as soon as possible that way he didn't have to worry about getting the project done on time or getting help from Lex.

"Yeah dad" Clark said as he made his way into the kitchen and then noticed the looks on both of his parents faces, he knew then that something was up and something major.

"There is to be a Halloween party at Luthor Castle on Saturday night" Martha started out only to see her son's face fall at the news he was being given.

"Is that all?" Clark asked hoping to be not held much longer to hear about what Lex had planned for the Halloween weekend that he had promised to Clark.

"Well we have a delivery to make to the castle on Friday but besides that you don't need to worry about the castle or the party." Martha said wanting to make her son understand that he need not worry about Lex and the produce since he would be busy with getting the farm ready for riders for the hay ride.

"Do I have to take the delivery?" Clark asked hoping that he could get out of the trip to the castle when he knew that Lex would be there and probably with his latest conquest on his arm to show off for the party. Clark would find out soon enough that the party at Luthor Castle was the party to be at on Saturday night, the same night that the hay ride was to take place which put the two families back at odd with each other.

"No, you have plenty of stuff that needs to be done around here before we open the hay ride up." Martha said already knowing that either she or her husband would have to take the produce over to the castle, and neither one of them looked to enjoy the idea of having to deal with Lex and his possible fifty questions about Clark since he wouldn't be there as he had always been in the past.

"Okay, well let me get back to my homework" Clark said before clunking his way back out the back door and to the barn where he would be able to think in peace.

"Jonathan" Martha said once she was sure her son was out in the barn and far enough away to not hear her talk about him and the mood that he had been in since he arrived back from Metropolis on the light rail system, the other night.

"I know Martha, I know" Jonathan said noticing for the first time that this son was truly unhappy and the only cause for that unhappiness was one person and that was Lex Luthor, Luthor heir, best friend and love of Clark's life. Jonathan could see that now, but he didn't know how to bring up that change in his son and in who his son was interested in without sounding like a complete J.A. about the whole thing.

"Do you really" Martha asked her husband wondering on if he saw the small changes that had been occurring to Clark since he became friends with Lex Luthor.

"I do, I had only hoped that Clark would find someone much more worthy of his love than…..than that Luthor but you can't help who you fall for" Jonathan said a smile on his face at remembering the time he had with trying to get his wife on a date with him.

"Too true" Martha said going over to her husband and kissing him to let him know that she was proud that he was okay with their son's decision in love, even though it may not be the best one for him at this point in time; it was something and that was better than the mooning that their son had done for years over the girl next door, who seemed unhappy that Clark had moved his mooning sights to someone else, who just didn't know who it was and the Kent's were happy to keep it that way. It was while the pair sat in the kitchen that a roar of an expensive vehicle made its way up the drive of Kent Farms.

"Why is he here?" Jonathan said knowing that it was Lex Luthor come to either speak with them or to Clark and by the look on Lex's face it would have to be to their unhappy son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent" Lex said as he met the pair on the porch, they were hoping to get rid of the older man before Clark noticed that he was there for whatever reason or another.

"Is Clark available to speak with?" Lex said looking around the farm and getting the feeling that something was wrong on the farm but he just didn't know what.

"Clark is actually busy working on a class project he has to finish in the next couple of days, so is it possible for you to maybe call instead?" Martha said trying to sound like nothing was wrong and that Lex calling the house would be a better idea at the moment.

"I just wanted to speak with Clark for a moment about last night" Lex said knowing that he was in a bit of hot water if the look on both the Kent's faces were anything to go by.

"There is nothing to speak about" Clark said from behind his parents. He too had heard the expensive car and had to wonder what Lex was doing at the farm after he had given Clark the world's most horrible brush off ever.

"Clark" Lex said with a bit of a happy sigh in his voice, at one point in time Clark would have been happy to hear that coming from Lex, but after the evening he had been put through only hours before he didn't want to see or hear from Lex for a very long time, but it seemed that the wish was not to be granted.

"May I speak to you in private?" Lex asked trying to figure out why the Kent's were being so cold to him and especially Clark since he was certain that the other man had, had an amazing time at the party last night besides the reporter chit Lynn Baker.

"What for?" Clark asked confused on where Lex was going with this, he could see that the older man had something to say but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what and why.

"Clark" Lex said his voice taking on the quality it did when he wanted Clark to do something that the younger man was uncomfortable with doing, yet ended up doing it anyway and making a complete and total fool of himself in the process.

"You get five minutes" Clark said before stepping off the front porch and standing a bit away from the house so that his parents couldn't hear what was being said between the two, even though Clark thought that there wasn't much to be said at this point in time.

"Clark" Lex said once he reached where Clark stood not looking at anything in particular but making sure that he didn't make eye contact with Lex at all and that bothered Lex for he had always had Clark's attention no matter when or where they would be, he was always the focal point of the younger man's eyes and it bothered Lex to see Clark doing some thing so out of the ordinary for him.

"Lex I said five minutes" Clark said before mumbling something under his breath that Lex didn't catch but was certain was important as to the reason for why Clark was acting the way he was currently.

"I just wanted to say thank you" Lex started out before stopping due to the look that he was getting from Clark and it seemed to not be what he was expecting from the younger man with the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Clark?" Lex said his voice full of confusion now, over what was going on and the reason why the whole Kent family seemed to be out to get him at the present moment in time. He didn't get any further than Clark's name before there was a twilling of a cell phone and since Clark had left the cell phone in the house that left only one person.

"Luthor" Lex barked into the phone not even thinking about not picking up, even if it could have been his father calling him to let him know that he was an idiot for something he could or should have done.

"Eva" Lex said his voice taking on a sexy quality that led Clark to believe that whatever feelings he may have had for the other man, were only feelings that were one sided with Lex not even noticing Clark as anything more than entertainment or maybe a friend on a good day, which today must not be a good day. Clark stood for a total of three minutes before giving up and making his way back into the house. He did after all want to stick to his words and had given Lex five minutes of his time, he would have been happy to give Lex five hours, days, weeks and even years of his time if the older man would just notice him as something more than entertainment for when the other man got bored or wanted something to do or laugh at and knew Clark would always be available.

"Clark" Martha said once she saw Clark make his way back into the house without Lex, for he was still standing outside in the drive not even noticing that Clark had left him if the sexy/shark like smile on his face was anything to go by.

"I shouldn't have even bothered mom" Clark said before giving into the urge to sniffle a little bit on his way up the stairs to his bedroom. He knew his mother would take care of getting rid of Lex once the other man decided to get off the phone and try to find him. It was another ten minutes before Clark heard his mother yelling for someone to stop and just leave; it was just as Clark opened his bedroom door that he came face-to-face with Lex again.

"What" Clark said angry that Lex had not listened to his mother about leaving the house, it was clear to Clark that Lex would much rather be any place but there so why did he continue to push trying to see him?

"You left" Lex said his tone of voice telling Clark that he wasn't happy with him.

"So? You were on the phone and for quite awhile, I said five minutes and I meant it" Clark said leaning against the door jam of the bedroom door.

"What in the hell is going on!" Lex asked his voice taking on a tone that made most people that dealt with Lex shake in fear but only made Clark sigh which made Lex even angrier at the younger man.

"If you don't know and haven't figured it out by now then I'm not going to tell you" Clark said thinking that he was being sort of fair to Lex even though the other man left him to fend for himself the night before, which for Clark was hard to do since he hadn't spent tons of amounts of time in the large town of Metropolis or with the posh, rich people of the town.

"You are acting like such a girl" Lex said exasperated at the way that Clark was acting, he may love the younger man but there were times when he wondered if it would be easier to have fallen head over heels in love with some random woman that always seemed to be throwing themselves at him these last few years.

"Thanks for the complement" Clark said before snorting and standing up right in the doorway properly now.

"Clark, come on" Lex said wondering what he would have to do to get the other man to talk to him about what was going on between the pair.

"No, just no Lex…..I have some homework to finish and it sounds like you have to get ready for a party and guests that are no doubt going to arrive within the next few days. So why don't you go and do that and I will go and be a girl as you so aptly put it." Clark said to Lex before stepping out of the doorway and back into his room and then closing the door so that he didn't have to see Lex's face after the words that he had just spoken to the other man. It was a stunned Lex that met Martha after she arrived to the top of the staircase to see Clark's bedroom door closed and Lex standing in front of it with a bewildered look on his face.

"Clark Kent!" Lex screamed before beating on the door and then trying the handle to see if the other man had really locked the door or not.

"What is going on here?" Martha said concern over what Lex would do to get to her son and what he would do once he did get to her son.

"Clark just locked me out of him room" Lex said trying the handle again and then spinning around to come face-to-face with Martha Kent, and an unhappy one at that.

"And the reason that you are still here then?" Martha asked finally tired of being nice to Lex for the time being; most of the time she felt that the other man was perfect for her son but lately it seemed that Lex had been changing and for the worse if the stories that her son had told her were true.

"What" Lex said looking into Martha's eyes and seeing an untapped wrath that he had never seen in the woman's eyes before or it being directed at him.

"I said, and why are you still here?" Martha said now making her way between Lex and her son's bedroom door.

"Mrs. Kent" Lex said finally at a loss as to what to do next since it seemed that his time at Kent Farms at the current moment in time was over.

"Just leave, you seem to do that very well so just go" Martha said giving into the urge that she had to say something nasty to the other man about what he had done to Clark the night before.

"What is what supposed to mean?" Lex shot back once the words registered in his brain.

"It means whatever you think it means" Martha said before closing the door on Lex face at the front of the house.

"What the hell?" Lex questioned the cold Kansas air; he was stopped short due to his cell phone going off once again.

"Luthor" Lex barked into the phone angry at the Kents and especially Clark for the way he had just been treated, not two days ago Lex would have said that the Kent's especially Clark were his family but now he had to wonder what was going on and whether any of the Kent's found him to be more than just a business customer and not friend as he had always thought of himself with the Kent's.

"Lex" came the sexy reply that had Lex put a smirk on his face, if Eva was good for one thing it was being a distraction and he needed that right about now so her timing was perfect just like the rest of her.

"I'll be at the castle within the next twenty minutes" Lex said not even really thinking about where he was and what he had been doing minutes before her phone call. Clark watched the whole scene from his room with a sad look in his eyes, he had thought that maybe just maybe Lex would come back and fight to see him but it seemed that wasn't going to be the case if the phone call he had gotten and the look on his face was a clue to Clark.

"Clark" Martha said once she tried the door to Clark's room only find that it was unlocked. Clark was standing near the window in the room with pain rolling off of him that she could feel.

"I'll be alright mom, just should have known better than to believe that someone like Lex would even want to be friends with someone like me." Clark said to the window that now showed him that Lex was now backing out of the drive way and making his way towards the castle.

"Clark you can't…." Martha started only to be stopped by Clark for he knew better than to listen to his mother words at this point in time.

"I should have known better, people told me that I was nothing to Lex and I didn't believe them, I should have known better. Dad was right and that is what bugs me, that dad could be right about this and never really met Lex at all." Clark said to no one in particular but he knew his mother was listening to him babble out his problems.

"Clark understand that there are chances you have to take on friendship and no one knew that your friendship with Lex was going to turn out to be what it is or was." Martha started out thinking over the past few years that Clark and Lex had been the best of friends if you could call it that now.

"Mom you don't need to try and make me feel better about it, the only person who can fix it is Lex and I doubt he will be dropping by any time soon if the way he has been acting is any sort of indication." Clark said with a shrug of his shoulders and then made his way out of his bedroom and to the living room so that he could have a moment with his parents before going back to work on his homework that he hoped to have done before the big hay ride day.

"So how goes the project?" Jonathan asked his son once he arrived downstairs with his mother in tow.

"Okay, I guess" Clark said with another shrug unsure on what to say to his father since the man had been right about Lex and now he knew it.

"Clark" Jonathan started out wanting to make Clark understand that even though he didn't approve of Clark's and Lex's friendship he understood how much it could hurt to lose someone close to you whether or not they were family or just a friend.

"Don't worry about it dad, you were right and I should have known that Lex would have never wanted to be friends with me." Clark said before deciding that he had enough of spending time with his parents at the current moment.

"Clark" Jonathan called out only to be met with the back of Clark's back and the hunch of his shoulders that told him that his son wasn't listening to him at the current moment and for some reason he understood that Clark needed some time to try and put his life back together.

"Jonathan" Martha said in a worried voice once she was certain that Clark was out of hearing range, she really, really needed to talk to her husband about how Lex's brush-off was effecting their son.

"Martha, something has to be done" Jonathan said thinking that Clark was more affected by what had happened the night before than should be normal, and for some reason he wasn't surprised.

"What? We can't make Lex want to be Clark's friend and I certainly refuse to go over to the castle and beg for that man to continue being friends with Clark. If he is going to treat our son like he is sort of toy that can be thrown in a box until later he is sadly mistaken." Martha said already thinking up ways of making Lex's life a littler harder over the next couple of days, it was after all close to Halloween and no one would say anything against the Kent's doing something against Lex since most knew better than to think that they would do something mean to Lex Luthor, best friend of Clark Kent.

"I see that glint Martha, what are you planning?" Jonathan said to his wife wondering what the woman was thinking and how evil her plans were going to be against the youngest Luthor.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing he doesn't deserve" Martha said with a casual air and smile on her face that Jonathan knew better than to take at face value. His wife was one thing when it came to her family and them being harmed in any way and that was plain evil.

"Martha" Jonathan said wanting to know what his wife was planning so that he could at least try and talk her out of some of the more evil parts of her plans.

"No, you aren't going to talk me out of this one" Martha said before smiling again a smile that had Jonathan shiver in fear and lust.

"Martha!" Jonathan yelled before going after his wife as she made her way into the living room planning to give Lex Luthor the full wrath that Kent's could give.

"Mom, dad" Clark called down to the pair when he heard his father call out his mother's name.

"Clark its fine, just doing some planning for the hay ride if there is to be a visitor that is unwanted there." Martha said with a smirk on her face as she called up the stairs to her son, she knew that as soon as he heard her words that he would let her plan away. He was after all the one in pain but unwilling to do something do to not knowing how he would be able to do something to Lex that would hurt the older man like he had hurt Clark.

"Mom?" Clark said confused on what his mother was saying to him.

"Don't worry about it" Martha said before grabbing a pen and paper and working out the plans should Lex Luthor and the party goers from Luthor castle make their way over to Kent Farms for a hay ride and to give Clark a hard time when they found out who he was.

Five days later found the Kent family in the dead fields of wheat that the hay ride would take place in speaking to a group of people that looked ready to do some scarring that night.

"Now I want you all to understand that you are NOT to touch any of the riders. The only person that you are allowed to touch is Clark and any one he points out that is looking for that extra bit of scare." Martha said to the group making them understand that if they didn't take what was being said seriously then they need not be present. Since Martha and Jonathan were out side explaining where the workers for the ride were going to go, that meant that Clark was holding down the house something he was having fun doing since it included putting up tons and tons of spider webs and also lots and lots of fake blood around certain areas of the home that the riders would see once they made it to the end of the ride, to see Martha kill Jonathan with a butcher knife. It was while Clark was at the house that the house phone with a number on the caller ID that Clark had been certain he wouldn't be seeing the name or number calling the farm ever again.

"Kent Farms, Clark speaking" Clark said before looking over and out through the window that was located in the kitchen.

"Clark" Lex's voice said on the other end of the phone line surprised that Clark was answering the phone after the last issue that had happened when Clark had answered the phone while his parents were unavailable.

"They allow you to answer the phone now?" Lex threw at Clark which made the younger of the two men hurt at the pain he just suffered from the blow from Lex.

"Last time I checked, I am as much a part of Kent family as either of my parents, so of course I am answering the phones Mr. Luthor." Clark said in a very business like tone and manner that Lex didn't notice since he was busy eyeing the outfit or lack there of on Eva in her Halloween costume.

"Clark, you will be here at the party tonight" Lex stated as if he had sent Clark an invite to said party and that he just hadn't been notified of Clark's acceptance due to the staff missing it because of the large number of other people that were to come for the party due to Eva being in town with him.

"No" Clark said slowly as if Lex was on drugs which Clark was certain might be occurring due to the odd statement/question about him being at the party when he knew that the Kent's put on a hay ride every year and that he was needed there.

"Excuse me?" Lex said making Clark wonder if he was speaking with him or someone at the castle that was still readying said castle for the party that was to occur there in just a few hours.

"I must have heard you wrong Clark, because I am pretty sure that you said you wouldn't be coming to the party." Lex said sounding angry for the first time since the phone conversation had started.

"I won't, you know we put on the hay ride every year at this time and that tonight is the night we do it and that is where I plan to be" Clark said before hanging up the phone so as not to get into a fight with Lex over where he would be for the evening.

"BRIIIIIIIING!" Went off the phone and it had Clark groaning for he knew it was Lex and at this moment in time he really, really, really wished one of his parents would walk through the door and answer the phone instead of him.

"Kent Farms" Clark said again even though he knew that Lex was on the other end.

"What the hell is going on with you Clark?" Lex screamed into the phone making Clark pull the phone away from his ear while Lex ranted and raved about Clark and his change in attitude.

"Clark, honey if you….." Martha started out only to stop when she saw the tears in her son's eyes over what the person on the other line of the phone was saying to him.

"Give me the phone Clark" Martha said seeing red, she was tired of the games that Lex was playing with her son's heart and she was going to make sure tonight that he answered for it. She had made special plans for when Lex and his partiers decided to make their way to Kent Farms and once they got there they were in for a rude and wild ride.

"Clark" Martha said again when Clark didn't give her the phone just cried even more at the words that were pouring from Lex's mouth over the phone.

"Luthor" Martha said once she had the phone out of her son's grasp. The name pulled Lex up short and he waited again to be called by his last name from one of the Kents again.

"Luthor, will you shut the hell up!" Martha yelled into the phone when Lex was certain that it was a mistake that Martha was using his last name and in such a manner that made most that knew the Kent's know that things were not good and it would take a lot of explaining to do to clear up whatever mess it was.

"Martha" Lex said stunned and a bit surprised that Martha Kent was yelling at him Lex Luthor, best friend of Clark Kent in such a manner that made him wonder if all the Kent's has lost their minds.

"You will call me Mrs. Kent from now on, look here you spoiled little rich brat you are going to leave my son alone and if I even hear of you coming near him any time soon you will wish that you had the wrath of my husband after you, instead of me. Is this clear?" Martha said while eyeing her still crying son, she could see that whatever Lex had said before she came in was making her son cry and not even notice the words that she was speaking to the youngest Luthor now.

"Excuse me? I will talk to Clark if I want to, he is after all my best friend" Lex said a smirk on his face as if he had one upped Martha on the conversation.

"Actually no you aren't, if leaving my son to figure out how to get back to Smallville a week ago in Metropolis, while you played with one of the women at the party was any sort of indication on how much my son meant to you, then no you are not my son's friend and if you think that you are his best friend you really need to think that through again and the last time I checked best friends didn't ream each other out for having something else planned to do the night that said friend decides to throw a party for the rich, spoiled brats of Metropolis that he knows makes his friend uncomfortable to be with." Martha said finally happy to get her thoughts out of her brain and said to the one person they needed to be said to. When she finished her rant she could tell that Lex had heard her loud and clear and was now thinking over his actions toward Clark over the past week and a half or so.

"Mrs. Kent" Lex whispered into the phone ready to cry due to realizing what he had done to Clark and by way of extension the Kent family.

"No" Martha said before hanging up the phone so that Lex wouldn't be able to pull her into some sort of guilt trip that he was bound to do now that he understood what was going on with the Kent family.

"Mom" Clark called out the minute the phone was on the receiver again.

"It's okay Clark, why don't you go upstairs and get ready since you know the little kids do come early and we don't want to scare them too much" Martha said a smile on her face to show her son that things would work out as they had a habit of doing.

While Clark and the rest of the Kent family got things ready for the hay ride that would take place in just a few short hours, minutes away Lex Luthor paced up and down the office/den that was located in Luthor Castle.

"Unacceptable" Lex would mumble before going back to his pacing and thinking about what he had done to Clark, his secret love. It was almost as if someone had him in a spell and he couldn't even seem to pull himself away from them when they were in the room, but since Lex didn't believe in magic he didn't think that was the case maybe it was just a severe case of lust and since the only other person that Lex had been with was Eva he was beginning to wonder if the woman had set out to do something like this to him on purpose. She did after all have a habit of making Lex do things that he would later regret due to wanting to please her, and with the way that things were with Clark he was beginning to believe that Eva had set out to do this to him, yet again.

"Lex" was called into where Lex currently paced thinking about what he would have to do to make things right with Clark and the Kent family.

"Eva" Lex said before turning around and coming face-to-face with a Jessica Rabbit look-a like.

"You like?" Eva said before Lex took one look and sighed, it wasn't Clark and at that point in time he realized that what he had done to the younger man may have broken the friendship that he had relied on so much over the past few years and how much pain he felt from the possible loss of friendship and chance at love with the younger man.

"Lex, honey?" Eva called to Lex when the man didn't respond to her the first time, she didn't like it when Lex's attention was elsewhere and at the present time she could see that it was elsewhere and not on her as it should have been.

"Eva" Lex said coming back to him self and at the moment Eva in her costume.

"I asked you if you liked my costume" Eva said coming over to where Lex stood near the stained glass window in the den/office that they both were in.

"Very nice" Lex said not really noticing that the costume left little to the imagination, but was an amazing copy of Jessica Rabbit's famous red dress. He had after all seen the dress just a bit ago on Eva.

"Lex what is going on?" Eva said getting angry for still not having Lex's attention, she had made very certain after the party that Lex's full attention was on her and not the *boy* that he had brought with him to the party and by all accounts she had done her job well, now though it seemed to be falling apart and that was something that she hadn't planned for and wasn't going to allow it if she had any say so.

"Nothing" Lex responded quickly, a little to quickly in Eva's mind but she didn't say anything since she knew getting Lex to talk was like trying to blow up a U.S. aircraft carrier, impossible unless in perfect conditions and at the present time there were no perfect conditions for her.

"If you're sure? You know you can talk to me about anything…." Eva said leaving the sentence hanging knowing that it might make Lex talk to her about what was going on that had him not paying attention to her.

"Things are fine, nothing to worry about" Lex said before making his way over to where Eva stood in her dress and red wig, with a smirk on his face that he knew would have the woman all smiles within seconds.

"Good" Eva said once she saw the smirk on Lex's face, whatever it was that had been bothering the bald billionaire seemed to have been placed on the back burner for her and for that she was happy.

"Now I think I have a party to get ready for" Lex said before walking past Eva and running a hand over the dress that she had on.

"Oh!" Eva said before smiling and getting a look in her eyes that promised Lex plenty of sex if he went along with her idea.

"Yes"

"Our costumes can match" Eva said proud of herself for her idea, she had wanted Lex to have the party in Metropolis instead of the backwater hole he had been exiled to, but when she had heard the word castle she had jumped at the chance to one up her friends and family for the party.

"I am not being Roger Rabbit for Halloween" Lex said with a look on his face that told the woman that even sex wasn't going to make him look like a complete fool for the party, even for her.

"Oh" Eva said down, since she had hoped to get Lex in the costume so that she could start rumors of their engagement, because you knew it was love if your "other half" dressed up in something that made them look like a complete and utter fool for you.

"Now if you will excuse me" Lex said making a hasty exit so that Eva wouldn't try and talk him into putting on the Roger Rabbit costume that he knew she wanted him to wear.

"But you dressed up as a farmer for my party!" Eva yelled to Lex's back after she remembered how she had found Lex and how silly he had looked then. Lex had to smile at the memory of both he and Clark dressing as the other, but he also frowned when he realized that at the party he had possibly lost his best friend and that was something he did not want to remember for he didn't know what he would do without Clark in his life some way or another.

"That I did" Lex said before leaving the room with no other words. He would make a fool out of himself for only one person and that person was Clark Kent, and Eva was definitely not Clark in form or intelligence.

"Oh no you don't" Eva said to the empty room before making her way to where Lex was changing into a tux since he refused to wear a costume of any sort now.

"Lex, dear come on" Eva said with a whine to her voice that made Lex want to grind his teeth. Now that he understood what he had done he wanted to get rid of the chit that had been the problem as soon as possible but it seemed as if she had other ideas and that just wouldn't do for him and his plans for getting his best friend back by the end of the night.

"I said no" Lex said with an edge to his voice that Eva knew better than to fight with, since it would only leave her worse off than she was currently.

"Fine" Eva said with a huff and then made her way out of the bedroom and to the dressing room that she had been in for most of the day. She did after all have to look perfect so that if there was a chance of getting Lex jealous she would be able to do it with little need to work for it.

"What have I done?" Lex asked the empty room remembering the short time ago where Clark was in the Metropolis penthouse bedroom thinking he looked like a complete and utter fool. Lex just shook his head and finished getting ready hoping that he would be able to get away from the party at the castle to go and see his hopefully still best friend.

"Clark Kent" asked a blonde haired teenage girl that made Clark wonder why she was looking for him.

"Yeah" Clark said looking at the girl and trying to remember her name since he had seen her at Smallville High.

"Chloe Sullivan" the girl said sticking out her hand for Clark to shake.

"Hi" Clark said with a small smile on his face, he now remembered the girl and how she was always looking for a news story to print in the high school newspaper and sometimes the local paper as well.

"I was hoping to do an article on you and your family about the hay ride" Chloe said a smile on her face that made Clark smile in return.

"Sure" Clark said finishing up the final details on the cart that would be taking people around the dead wheat fields while he told the made-up story about the history of the farm to all that rode.

"So is the hay ride for profit?" Chloe said with a hard edge to her voice, as if the Kent's taking the money for them selves was a bad thing since they were the ones doing all the work and spending their hard earned money to entertain the community.

"No" Clark said spinning around wondering why the girl had asked the question she had.

"So where does the money go?" Chloe said thinking she had a scandal on her hands with the Kent family pocketing all the money that was made at the ride. She had done her research and when she didn't find any sort of evidence that the Kent's had given the money to some sort of charity she had assumed that they were taking the money; and with Clark said to be Lex Luthor's friend she didn't put it past the boy to do something like this with a little talking to from the bald billionaire.

"To charity….what is this about?" Clark said not wanting to talk to the girl if she was going to try and peg his family as some sort of liars and cheats.

"I found no evidence of your family giving to any charities last year" Chloe said with a smirk on her face that made Clark think of Lex and it was with that one thought that Clark figured that Lex was behind this whole meeting. He wouldn't put it past Lex to let it slip that there may be something amiss at the Kent Farm and the famous hay ride if the other man didn't have his way and Clark could be certain of one thing and that was Lex was pissed over him not attending the party that was getting ready to start at the castle.

"We gave to the Smallville food bank and to a fund at the Smallville Regional Medical Center for families with sick children that can't afford proper medical care for their children." Clark said his voice telling Chloe that she had angered him.

"There were no donations from your family for any charities, I checked" Chloe said before she paled at her words. Charities were one thing about their donations and that was silent and she had just spilled that she had gotten access to information that was to be confidential.

"You know what? We are done" Clark said not wanting to say anything that Chloe would try and use against him when she went to write her story.

"Oh no we aren't" Chloe said certain that since Clark wanted to end the interview that he was lying to her.

"Look you want to know why it doesn't say Kent on the donators list? We donated under another name….does that meet your standards?" Clark said livid that Lex would go so far to try and prove a point that what he wanted he got. Chloe was stunned by Clark's words, she never thought in a million years to look to see if there had been other donations around the time that the Kent's would have donated the money.

"I'm sorry" Chloe said looking sorry for even doubting Clark, for she knew that Clark Kent would never lie. It was part of the reason the young man didn't have any friends at Smallville High School, once the student body found out that Clark was friends with Lex Luthor most had hung around his locker trying to get an in with the famous Luthor heir, when Clark had told the students that he wasn't going to help any of them become friends with the billionaire for them to try and get his money most then decided that Clark was truly a loner and needed to be kept that way. It didn't help that shortly there after Lana Lang decided to tell everyone that would listen that Clark was stalking her and that he was a freak and to leave him be. That was definitely why Chloe had kept her distance from Clark, but she could see now that she may have made that decision without all the facts.

"Whatever" Clark said not believing Chloe for one minute about being sorry for the words that she has spoken to him just moments ago.

"Really I am sorry, I just sort of assumed and I shouldn't have done that. A good reporter wouldn't have done that and that is something I plan to be one day so I really am sorry." Chloe said wondering if she would get a chance to ask a few more questions to Clark.

"Look I have to finish getting ready so why don't you go and write your story and I will let my mom and dad know that you want to talk to them about the hay ride for the paper, okay?" Clark said while finishing up getting one of the horses that would be pulling the cart tonight ready.

"Yeah, okay. I really am sorry" Chloe said once last time before walking off and wondering why she had been so mean to Clark when she didn't really even know him or his family.

"Jeez Lex" Clark said to the other horse that he was now getting ready, he hadn't thought that Lex would do something like this to him but now that he had been given the third degree by Chloe he wanted to cry. He had always believed Lex when the man would say that their friendship would be the stuff of legends and when he fell in love with the bald man he tended to believe that their relationship, if they ever had one would be an amazing thing but now, now he just wished that he had never met the other man and that he would soon get over the heartbreak that the other man had given him.

"Clark, we ready to go" his father said as he made his way into the barn where Clark had just finished getting the other horse ready.

"Yeah dad" Clark said before coming face-to-face with his father looking the part of one dead or at least severely hurt man.

"How do I look?" Jonathan asked his son who was also dressed the part of a cool college kid.

"Dead" Clark said with a laugh and then a pat to the horse that was standing next to him.

"That's the idea"

"This is going to be fun" Clark said before remembering that Chloe had stopped by.

"Oh! Chloe Sullivan stopped by about information on the hay ride; I told her that either you or mom would contact her for the interview." Clark wanted to leave out the part that he had already spoken to the girl so he wouldn't have to think of the betrayal that he was pretty sure Lex had done to him.

"Alright, I'll let your mother handle that" Jonathan said to his son before making his way towards the house where his wife was putting the finishing touches on the last few things before she would allow the hay ride to start. It was a few minutes later that Clark got the cue to open the ride. Clark stood near the two horses, Philippe and Clyde with a "latte" in his hands waiting for the first riders to arrive and arrive they did a small group of giggling girls made their way toward where Clark stood. Most had their mouth hanging open due to how good Clark looked without all of the flannel that you didn't ever see him without.

"Here for the ride and history of the farm?" Clark said worried he wouldn't be able to pull off the cool college kid act very well, it didn't matter much since the girls stood staring at Clark as if he was a piece of meat up for the taking.

"Yeah" one of the girls finally said once she noticed that Clark was staring at the group as if they were a bit off.

"Hop on the back and I'll take you around the farm and tell you a bit about it." Clark said getting in the front making all the girls stare at his ass while the pants he had on got tight due to the movement.

"Well the farm was owned by a man and his wife back in 1886….." Clark started off before going on about the "history" of the farm and what sort of "research" he had done in order to even get access to the abandoned farm. It was as they neared the first group of 'ghosts' that he stopped speaking and looked to be listening to something.

"What?" A girl asked not at all scared since they had been listening to Clark talk about the house and what had happened way back in 1886.

"Did you hear that?" Clark said egging the girls on, wondering if the group of 'ghosts' would soon appear or not.

"What?" another girl said before she heard a moan coming from the tall dead wheat that lay next to the horse drawn cart.

"Help me" a voice said with a bit of a cry at the end, which made the girls huddle together, scared that the voice was going to get them. Clark waited for a moment before he noticed that another group of 'ghosts' were making their way towards the cart.

"Oh my God" one girl squealed seeing the 'ghosts' as they made their way towards the cart. Some looked to be dragging their legs while others looked like they had been stabbed many times in the stomach.

"No, no, no" Clark said sending the 'ghosts' back into their hiding spot. It have been decided that Clark would use the words to send the 'ghosts' back when he felt like the riders had, had enough and the girls on the cart looked to have had enough. Clark soon put the cart back in motion and the ride continued on with Clark telling the rest of the story about the owners of the land and what had happened. It was once they neared the house that they heard what sounded like voices speaking coming from inside.

"Odd" Clark said playing with the girls, he knew that most would know that this was the Kent Farm and had always been the Kent Farm but as he weaved his story it seemed that the girls seemed to forget that he was dorky Clark Kent and that they were on the Kent property.

"What" the girls all said totally freaked out by the story that Clark had told them about the farm and the 'ghosts' that they had seen out in the field.

"I never got access to the house and those lights shouldn't be on since there isn't any electricity to the house" Clark said before counting down until his parents would start walking past the windows freaking the girls out even more.

"What was that" a girl said pointing to where his father had moved past the window.

"What?" Clark asked acting as if he hadn't seen the movement.

"That" another girl said now pointing to another window where his mother had just walked by, it was then that the screaming began and all the girls on the ride began to scream and hold onto each other even more. Clark worked hard not to laugh too much but this was way too much fun, the girls still screamed and it was then that Clark's father staggered out of the house bloodied and dead looking with a wild eyed Martha Kent on his heels.

"Oh no you don't" Martha said running after Jonathan with a large knife in hand.

"Oh my God!" The girls screamed while watching as Martha ranted and raved about something while stabbing her husband and then bending down and taking a drink of his blood, her dead husband's blood.

"No, no, no" Clark said making the girls turn towards him never noticing that Martha and Jonathan then disappeared when that occurred.

"What do you mean, no? You did see that right?" A girl screamed pointing to where she thought that Martha was still busy killing her husband.

"Too much coffee and lack of sleep" Clark said before shaking his head acting as if the whole scene was just something that his brain had supplied and that the girls had imagined.

"Look!" One girl said pointing to where Martha and Jonathan had been with shock written on her face.

"This place is freaking haunted and I want off this property now!" One of the girls said waving her hands around making most of the other girls with her nod their heads.

"Fine, but that so didn't happen" Clark said again before making their way back to the gate that Clark and his father had put up the other day to make the farm a bit more real for the riders. It was once they arrived back that the girls started talking to the people in line about how the place was haunted and that you were crazy to even think of going on the ride. Most people laughed at the girls figuring that they were either high or crazy but they too would soon find out the same thing that the girls that were the first riders had and that was that the Kent's were amazing actors and that this ride would have the town talking for days afterwards.

It was as the midnight hour neared and the closing of the ride came closer that a group of adults that looked to have come from Luthor Castle made their way into line, it was then that Clark knew that Lex would soon follow wondering where his guests had gotten to if he noticed that they were gone in the first place. Three rides of Luthor Castle party members later had Clark pulling up to the gate and seeing the unmistakable bald head of Lex with a woman that looked to be dressed as Jessica Rabbit on his arm and looking most unhappy that the woman seemed to be hanging off of him.

"Here for a bit of a history lesson?" Clark said taking a sip of his "latte" which was really some hot cocoa that he got from the booth that stood outside of the gate selling hot apple cider, his mother's famous donuts holes and hot cocoa to riders that actually didn't run off too quickly.

"Yeah" a guy that looked to be a pirate said before swaying a bit like Jonny Depp did in the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

"Right this way then" Clark said before making a small signal to his parents that he knew they could see since they had worked long and hard on a way for Clark to let his parents know that Lex was on the property for the ride. Clark had never asked for what since the smile on his mother's face told him that he best not ask and he just had to figure out a way for his mother to know that Lex had made it.

"Jump on the back and let me tell you about the farm" Clark said taking another sip of his cocoa trying to calm himself down since Lex was on this ride, which was also the last and final ride of the night. Most of the women on the ride watched Clark's ass as he took a seat on the bench at the front of the cart.

"Well the farm was owned by a man and his wife in 1886…." Clark started yet again a small smirk on his face due to the fact that this ride would be extra special for the riders and for one rider in particular.

"Odd" Clark said as they pulled up close enough to the house for the riders to notice that the lights of the house were on and that there seemed to be some sort of noise coming from said house.

"What" a woman asked holding into the guy next to her for all she was worth, she had assumed just like the rest of the partiers at Luthor Castle that the hay ride in Hicksville, Kansas was going to be corny but she could say with utmost certainty that it was so not the case and she was wondering if she would sound stupid asking her boyfriend to drive her back out here next year to get totally and completely freaked out again.

"The house has no electricity so there should be no lights on" Clark said waiting for the girl to take the bait as there had been one for most of the evening.

"What do you mean, no electricity" the girl said getting even more freaked out by the minute and then eyeing the house and seeing Jonathan's frame walk past the window that was covered so that you could only see the silhouette of the bodies walking past the window.

"What the hell?" The girl screamed pointing to the window and completely freaking out but loving it for some reason.

"What" Clark turned coming eye to eye with Lex and a look on the other man's face that said he wanted to speak with Clark and the other young man better not avoid him, it was at that time that his mother decided to walk past the window a bit differently than she had been the whole night and Clark had to really wonder what his mother was up to.

"Oh my God!" Another person said pointing to where Clark had just seen his mother walk by the window, the 'oh my God' seemed to be the theme for the night and Clark couldn't help but smirk a bit at the words.

"This place is haunted, get me out of here" the girl said before watching Jonathan stagger out as he had done all night but there was something off about him this time but Clark couldn't tell what it was yet, but he soon would.

"Help me!" Jonathan said making his way bloodied and beaten towards the cart making the people on the ride wonder what to do, but they didn't get to think it through much since Martha came out with a sway to her hips that made some of the men on the ride watch her closely right up until they noticed the evil smile on her face and the knife her hands.

"Come back and play" Martha said walking slowly towards where Jonathan had fallen so that the riders wouldn't freak out too much but get a good look of what was going to happen for them and one rider in particular.

"Please" Jonathan said clawing at the ground but not getting far since Martha had caught up with his fallen body, even with her stiletto boots and Victorian clothing that had been altered to show off Martha's body.

"Tsk, tsk" Martha said swinging the knife around and smiling at the thoughts of what was about to occur.

"I thought you dead, you have to believe me" Jonathan said on the ground trying so hard not to laugh at Martha's evil plan to scare Lex Luthor.

"Oh, dead I am dear" Martha said before showing her teeth which just so happen to have a pair fangs showing.

"What" Jonathan said backing up just a bit more to get in the right position that his wife had planned.

"I so would like to play with you just like you played with me" Martha said knowing that the words were directed to one person on the back of the cart where her son watched her with amazement in his eyes.

"Please understand" Jonathan said waiting for Martha to make her way over to her husband to finish the ride for this group of riders.

"Tsk, tsk…there is nothing to understand you lead me to believe something that wasn't true and then you "killed" me, you just didn't expect that I had been dead for a long time before I met you but now you shall meet your fate just like the one you tried to push upon me." Martha said swinging her knife and making a "cut" in her husband before he started screaming about being "sorry" and wanting to "talk", it was then that Lex finally noticed that the little skit that was being played out was meant for him and meant as a warning and he wasn't really sure what to do, due to the fact that he had done all those things to Clark only to turn around and drop him once Eva had entered his radar yet again.

"Don't we have destiny, this won't hurt much longer" Martha said before stabbing her husband again and then drinking his blood. It was once she pulled up that the look on her face had most if not all of the people on the ride freaked out completely for there stood Martha Kent with violet eyes and a smile that one could say was pure evil and blood running down the sides of her mouth.

"Dear God!" Someone on the cart said making Martha turn and smile even more evilly, she couldn't wait to finish this one.

"Oh, God isn't going to save you on this" Martha said swaying her hips while making her way closer to the cart making all of the riders except for Lex cuddle together as close to the front of the cart as they could get, if Lex was one thing it was a Luthor and no one would make him bend even under their double meaning of their speech.

"A bold one, I do so like that"

"No" Jonathan said before falling back down dieing which was what most on the cart assumed. It was then that Martha arrived to the cart and totally freaked out most on the cart by the look of her up close, Lex had his chin sticking out in true Luthor fashion. Martha scented the air as a true vampire would and then spoke.

"A Luthor, they do taste so good" Martha said knowing that Lex would play along due to being pissed.

"How would you know" Lex said knowing that Martha was going somewhere with this, "the last one I had…" Martha said before stopping and then tapping one of her blood red painted long pointed fingernails to her bottom lip for a minute as if thinking. Oh she planned to stir up Lex on this one, and she could only hope her son would do nothing once she and Jonathan began the beginning of the end for Lex at Kent Farms for a very long time, if the young man was smart.

"Well I would say that Lauren was much more fun than her husband, Lucas but than again the first is always more fun than the second" Martha said a smile showing off her fangs before snapping them at Lex, making most on the cart gasp.

"A Luthor?" A male voice said behind Martha making most on the cart now scream and cover their mouth while watching as Jonathan stood up and made his way over to where his wife stood.

"Yes dear" Martha said smiling at her husband knowing that they were about to end playing with Lex.

"You do know how much I hate Luthors" Jonathan said still bloodied but now with ice blue eye that no normal person would have.

"That I do and it seems he brought us gifts" Martha said pointing to the other riders before snapping her fangs at them.

"Get us out of here" a girl yelled to Clark only to notice that he wasn't as he looked when the ride started. Clark seemed to be in some sort of trance, a glassy eyed look on his face not noticing what was going on by the cart.

"They're going to kill us" another girl said wondering how far this was going to go.

"We'll play first but death will be the end goal" Jonathan said before eyeing someone on the cart leaving Martha to take care of Lex.

"Luthors around the land…." Martha said singing Lex's last name in a song that had been in the small town for years, which made Lex wonder if Clark's parents were off and if so how he missed it.

"Do come and play, or do you have some where to be?" Martha said eyeing Lex with something that told him that he better answer the right way.

"Dude!" A guy said screaming at Clark making Clark look over to his mother using his eyes to ask asking the question if it was time to go, he got his respond when Philippe started Clyde into galloping away.

"Come back!" Martha screeched before saying something she knew would scare Lex no matter if he was a Luthor of not.

"We have destiny" once the words were out of her mouth Lex started to panic for he had only told one person that and it was the person who was currently taking the riders back to the front gate of the farm.

"Oh my God!" Most of the girls said as the finally arrived back to the front pale as Martha had been.

"You okay?" The women working the drink and food booth asked the riders for these riders seemed to have gotten a bit more of a scare than the rest.

"Let's get out of here" one person said making all nod their head and then make a bee line for the line of expensive foreign cars that were parked off to the side. Once everyone was off of the cart, Clark pulled the cart away slowly making sure that Lex didn't notice that he was leaving but due to the fact that Eva was flipping out, he need not worry.

"Nice" Clark said once he rode back over to where his parents stood with smiles on both of their faces.

"I tried" Martha said before snapping her fangs at Clark and then laughing.

"Think that will do anything?" Clark asked his parents wondering if that would keep Lex away from the farm at least until he could figure out what he was going to say to the older man when he came looking for him.

"Certainly, I saw his face when I said my parting words"

"He was pale let me tell you" Jonathan said agreeing with his wife, he had seen Lex pale at the words and he almost felt sorry for the young man, almost.

"Thanks" Clark said before jumping off the cart and hugging his parents to death if he could.

"You are worth it and don't worry it was fun" Martha said smirking; knowing that it would be around town that the last ride of the night was extra special.

A week later had Clark walking down the main street towards the Talon where he was to meet with Chloe Sullivan about the last ride of the night since it had gotten around that there was something different about it. Clark wasn't sure what he could say that wouldn't make them all look like complete jerks trying to scare Lex away from the farm and from him, he still hurt from the party incident but he was getting better with his limited interaction with Luthor Castle, thus limiting his chances to see Lex. Lex had yet to contact him after the ride and it made Clark wonder if Lex's 'destiny' words had been a joke and a ploy to get him to continue coming back to him and the castle.

"Clark" Chloe said once she saw Clark enter the Talon, it seemed that Clark had sort of become popular, with people trying to get his attention but once Chloe spoke he made his way over to where she sat.

"How are you doing?" Chloe said wondering if Clark would give her any information on what had gone on Halloween night on the last ride of the night.

"Fine" Clark said before his name was called by some jocks that had taken to trying to pull Clark into the jock crew that they had.

"Seem you are more popular now" Chloe said a smirk on her face at the blush on Clark's face making her know that this was not what the other had wanted, she had been trying to get to know Clark and from what she knew Clark never looked for popularity and it seemed that this year's hay ride had set him in the upper group of popularity and Chloe felt bad for him.

"Not something my parents were planning when we did the hay ride this year" Clark said trying to get out of the Talon and away from the people that he knew better than to think liked him for him.

"About that" Chloe started out knowing that Clark would be bolting soon so as to get away from the people that seemed to be closing in on the pair.

"Yeah, heard you wanted details on the last ride of the night" Clark said remembering his mother's words when she had gotten the call from Chloe about it, she hadn't wanted to send Clark into town with the possibility of Lex appearing but since both she and Jonathan were busy they sent Clark knowing he would bolt as soon as possible.

"Yeah, what happened the last group that they left looked much more scared than the rest of the riders" Chloe said relaying to Clark the information she had on what the riders had looked like coming off the cart after Martha and Jonathan had finished playing with Lex. She had of course gone on the ride and been totally freaked out like the rest of the riders, but when she had heard that the last riders of the night looked especially freaked out she had gone and invested. She had found most of the riders at Luthor Castle tipping back expensive liquor while talking about what had happened on the ride.

"Just a bit of a scare" Clark said trying not to get into details too much since he knew that he would let it slip that it had all been meant for Lex and his "Luthor" ways when dealing with friendship.

"There is more to it; I heard some of the girls that were on the ride screaming about vampires trying to attack them and Lex Luthor." Chloe said proud that she had gotten to talk to one of the riders since all of the riders had been from the Luthor Castle party.

"There may have been" Clark said wondering if talking to Chloe was a good idea now.

"But aren't you friends with Lex Luthor?" Chloe asked wondering if that was the reason for the 'extra bit of scare' that Clark talked about.

"Friends, not so much and we weren't trying to scare Mr. Luthor just giving the last riders of the night their monies worth. Keep them coming back for more." Clark said before he heard the bell to the door and then heard Lana Lang screech Lex's name which made Clark want to groan out loud.

"There is more to it" Chloe started only to be stopped by Clark to say that he had some chores to complete for his parents back at the farm and that he would speak with Chloe later about the ride. Chloe only watched as Clark made a bee line for the door only to be stopped by people calling out his name which made Lex turn and look for Clark. Clark was lucky enough to make it out on the street before Lex found him and spoke to him for the first time in over two weeks.

"Clark" Lex said walking fast to try and catch up with the other man walking towards the beat up truck that was the Kent's farm truck. When Clark didn't respond Lex tried again.

"Clark" Lex said again now next to Clark.

"What" Clark said spinning around and coming face-to-face with Lex.

"Can we talk?" Lex asked not wanting to make Clark run away too quickly from him now that he had the younger man in front of him.

"Talk? 'Bout what?" Clark asked knowing that this dealt with the whole thing that started off the reason why Clark didn't speak to Lex any longer and that was the party in Metropolis.

"Please Clark" Lex said not acting the part of a Luthor due to his asking the younger man to talk to him and not demanding an explanation and then apology from him. He knew that Clark had his reasons for what had gone on afterwards and he wanted to hear them and then try to explain his lack of actions when dealing with Clark in the past few weeks.

"Fine" Clark said before getting in the truck and unlocking the passenger door for Lex to get in. If he was going to explain himself he was going to do it where he was certain that no one and that meant no one not even his parents would find the pair until he or Lex were ready to be found. The ride was made in silence due to Lex not wanting to say the wrong thing and get thrown out of the truck and also due to Clark thinking how he was going to explain things.

"We're here" Clark said putting the truck in park and then letting it continue to run to keep the cab warm since it seemed that after Halloween the temperatures in Kansas had taken a dive and they didn't seem to look to be rising any time soon.

"Clark" Lex said wanting to apologize to Clark but knowing that his apology would be met with little to no belief.

"Look Lex, you were the one that wanted to talk so talk" Clark said trying hard to not start explaining as he thought Lex knew that he would.

"Please understand that when I say I am sorry for what I did, I really mean it. Eva has always been one of those people that have always been able to get under my skin in the totally wrong way and for some reason I can never stop until I hurt someone I care about and in this case it was you." Lex said explaining why Eva had managed to do what she had done and so easily. Clark listened and watched Lex as he spoke and for the first time in two weeks he was truly happy and that was something that Clark was going to fight for if he had to for he knew that Lex was his everything.

"It hurt" Clark said wanting to know how Lex would respond to that piece of information.

"I know for as soon as I realized what was going on, I hurt far more than I should have" Lex said not really noticing that he had said a bit more than he had intended.

"What" Clark said surprised by Lex's words since they almost spoke of something more then friendly feelings for him; it was at Clark's question that Lex registered what he had said and had to decide how to answer Clark's question.

"I care for you far more than I should" Lex said hoping that Clark wouldn't reject him and his feeling too quickly.

"Truly" Clark asked wanting Lex to tell him the truth for he had a plan for if what Lex said was what he really felt.

"Truly" Lex said looking into Clark's eyes showing the younger man the love that he had for him which left Clark breathless.

"Good" Clark said before he leaned over and brought his lips to cover those of a shocked Lex Luthor.

"Is this okay" Clark said pulling back a bit when Lex didn't respond right away, but when Lex pulled Clark back in for another kiss Clark figured he had gotten it right.

"More than okay" Lex said breaking the kiss and smiling at Clark before sliding over closer to Clark in the cab of the truck.

"Hmmm" Clark said putting an arm around Lex waiting for the older man to ask why his parents had done what they did on the ride just a week ago.

"So the ride" Lex said after he was able to get his brain thinking again, which then made the jump to the Kent parents which he feared quite a bit at this time.

"To keep you off the property, they wanted you to be certain that when you came back that you really knew what you wanted when dealing with me." Clark said explaining what his parents had explained to him once they sat down and Clark had questioned them. It seemed that the Kent parents understood that Clark was in love with Lex and they wanted to make sure that when Lex came calling that he was there with a clear head and a real reason for being there besides apologizing and wanting to continue their friendship as if nothing had happened.

"I knew a long time ago what I wanted with you but I always thought that you would end up with some girl, specifically the town princess, and I would always be the best friend and I think that is what sort of set me off at the party that night. The thought of you in my life as only a friend was just too much and then Eva showed up and it sort of snow balled from there." Lex said comforted by the warmth that Clark was giving him. Clark thought that the words that Lex spoke where the truth and was more than happy to comfort the man at his side that seemed to be searching out the warmest place on Clark which made it hard to even think. In the silence that followed you could find either Clark or Lex kissing the other and smiling each time they parted, neither one was quite ready to go back into town and deal with the questions that were bound to come from a variety of people, due to the new dynamic that their friendship suddenly had taken.

"We have to go back" Clark said a while later since he knew that Lex was bound to be swimming in work since the bags under his eyes told of sleepless nights but he knew better than to think that Lex was working. No the older man probably spent a good deal of his time sipping at a glass of brandy and plotting ways to get on the farm and speak with him. He had seen the scene that Eva had made the following day when Lex had not only broken up with her publicly, while at the Talon, but also kicked her out of the castle with only the clothing on her back. The woman had raged but when she noticed that most in the town were just going to watch she stormed over to her car and sped out of the small town as fast as possible.

"I want more time with you" Lex said not at all worried that Clark would make fun of him and his need to be with the younger man for more time just to make sure that he was really back in his life.

"Later, but if we don't get back my mother will come looking for me and I want us to tell them what is going on not show them for I have no doubt dad will follow behind with the shot gun just in case." Clark said shivering at the thought of his parents hurting Lex in any way. Lex just nodded his head once before kissing Clark again and then pulling himself back over to the passenger side of the truck cab. The ride back into town was made with Lex holding on to Clark's hand as much as he could while the other drove, a smile lit up Clark's face that had the other man in the truck melting in love all the more over Clark. He didn't know how he had been so stupid thinking that Eva was going to solve his problem of his love for Clark but now that he had the other man he was going to do all in his power to make sure that they stayed together for a long time, eternity if Lex could fix it that way.

Clark pulled up next to Lex's parked Aston Martin that still sat outside of the Talon where you could see Lana Lang watching from the window for Lex's arrival back into town.

"You'll be okay?" Lex asked Clark worried that Clark was going to go back to the Talon and talk to who ever it was that he was speaking to when he arrived.

"I have to head home, chores for the farm" Clark said so wanting to kiss Lex but knowing that someone was watching the pair of them.

"I'll stop by the farm when I am finished" Lex said hoping that would give Clark enough time to talk to his parents about their change in relationship before he made a visit to the farm and had Jonathan Kent pulling a shot gun on him for stepping foot onto the farm. The pair was broken form their longing stares by the now standing outside Lana Lang singing and badly at that, a childhood song most people had forgotten until she spoke.

"Clark and Lex sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Lana stared out hoping to make Lex become so angry that he would do something she had hoped would end up with her in bed with him. She had heard that he thought later in some cases when words where thrown at him about his sexual activities and all things dealing with one Clark Kent.

"Ms. Lang" Lex said stopping the girl from singing but also putting a smile on her face as if she was expecting Lex to do something wonderful to her because of her words.

"Is there a problem with it if both my self and Clark were as you put it, K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" Lex said a smirk on his face that told the girl that she had finally said the wrong thing to the wrong person and would now pay for it.

"Ewwww" was all Lana said before the people surrounding her started to nod their heads and then whisper about Clark and him being Lex's 'toy'. It was when one of the jocks that had been trying to get Clark's attention earlier went over to the driver side of the truck to drag Clark out that Lex finally snapped.

"Touch him and die" Lex said looking very much a Luthor in every sense of the word. The boy that had made his way to Clark's door stopped and took the warning for what it was and he made his way as far away from Clark and the truck as possible.

"Tsk, tsk" Lex said shaking a finger at Lana making the girl wonder if she would be in Lex's bed any time soon.

"First you claim that Clark stalked you and now you are saying he is my 'toy', will you decide which it is because personally your throwing of accusations upon people you don't know to get your way is grating on my nerves, Ms. Lang" Lex said a shark like smile on his face that had most fearing what the older man was about to do to Lana.

"Lex" Lana said before smiling and making her way over to where Lex now stood by Clark trying to stay as calm as possible before he would kill the girl in front of him. Clark on the other hand was having a hard time breathing due to the looks and words that had been thrown at him before Lex had spoken.

"It is Mr. Luthor to you and most of the town and you would do well to remember that. So what is it going to be? That Clark is my 'toy' or that he is stalking you because last time I checked you have a restraining order out on him, but yet you seem to always be within the limits of that while Clark is in town." Lex said having had enough of the town's princess and her smear campaign against Clark, his love.

"Lex" Clark said surprised that Lex knew that Lana was still causing problems for him. He had on several occasions told Lex, but he didn't think that Lex had done any sort of research on what was going on between Clark and Lana. Most that knew the story or had been around when Lana had made the horrible claim nodded their heads, for if you could say one thing if Clark was gay then he was gay, no bi-sexual there and so that meant that Lana couldn't have it both ways. It was then that Clark got out of the truck hoping to calm down since he seemed to be having some sort of panic attack.

"Lana" a group of girls called out to the dark haired girl making her whirl around and look at the people around her and wondered how her plan to get into Lex's bed had gone so wrong so quickly. She had watched Lex for weeks in the papers while Eva was on his arm and then watched him here in town when he arrived with the same woman on his arm and whispers of marriage in the air. She had seen the knee jerk reactions that Lex had whenever someone said something bad about Clark and she figured that this would be the worst one could get, she just didn't expect for Lex to have his Luthor face on and now she either had to recant her statement about Clark stalking her or say sorry about the words that she had spoken earlier to even try to calm Lex down.

"I'm sorry" Lana said speaking to only Lex, not willing to take her words back about Clark should she need them in the future, what she didn't know was that she would be spilling all soon enough.

"No you are not Ms. Lang, so I will ask you this only once. You will state the reason for why you spoke the words that you did and then you will tell this town the truth about Clark Kent's stalking of you" Lex said standing next to Clark trying to get the other man to calm down enough to hear what Lana had to say for he was certain he was going to make her eat the words that she had spoken earlier and the ones from years ago. At Lex's words Lana crossed her arms across her chest and pouted as if that was going to get her somewhere with Lex, but she wasn't being paid attention to by Lex for all of Lex's attention was upon Clark who was bent over trying not to pass out.

"Are you okay?" Lex whispered to Clark knowing that they had a moment before Lana started on about her grand plan that he was certain she had for him. Clark could only nod his head before Lana began to screech at Lex.

"We were meant to be together!" Lana said before screeching again and then telling all that would listen about how she was to be the great Lana Luthor, married to Lex Luthor and have two children by the man. Most of the people that had come from the Talon could only stand in shock as Lana when on and on about how she was the one that was to be at Lex's side, not some Metropolis bimbo or some country farm boy, but her Smallville town princess. When she was complete with her rant, she then blew up one more time when she noticed that Lex had not listened to her words.

"And that hick that you think is your friend is a freak a complete and utter freak" Lana screeching making all that had been watching her turn to see that Lex had Clark's face resting against his stomach and seemed to be saying something to the other young man. It made most feel sorry for Clark for they had only taken what Lana had said to be the truth and now with her ramblings and yelling about being 'the one' for Lex they were beginning to wonder if anything the girl said was true about Clark as well.

"Bite your tongue or don't you have one" Lex said before he continued to comfort his love without getting Clark anymore unwanted attention. He so wanted to kiss and hold Clark like he would a lover but he knew better than to do that here and now, later maybe but not yet.

"Lex" Lana yelled before watching Lex for a moment more and having enough of Clark getting all of the other man's attention. She was going to tear the two apart and she was going to do it now.

"He's a freak, I mean come on! He sits on that farm with his parents all the time and doesn't even try to be sociable. That loser couldn't stalk me even if he actually liked me; he's not that good at that and when you talk to him most of the time he stutters do you think I would allow someone like that around me?" Lana had no idea that when her word fell out of her mouth people began to whisper about Lana and the craziness that seemed to run in the family if her aunt Nell was anything to go by. The woman was known to stalk Jonathan Kent from time to time but since the charge against Clark and stalking the town princess people began to wonder if maybe stalking had run in the Kent family instead, seems that they were wrong. The more that Lana spoke the more the people that stood outside of the Talon had to wonder how they had missed the craziness that the girl seemed to be spouting and quite easily. No one noticed that Clark and Lex had disappeared from the scene, due to Lex sitting on the street behind the Kent's truck hiding both himself and Clark away from the small crowd that had come from the Talon. Clark was between Lex's legs trying to crawl his way into the smaller man's body.

"She will pay" Lex said before running his hand through Clark's dark locks as he had wanted to do since they had pulled up to his car outside the Talon.

"No she won't people will just think it is my fault some how" Clark said looking into Lex's eyes and showing the man how much pain he was in due to Lana's words.

"Oh but she will, I refuse to do business with someone who is doing what she is currently doing and by the looks of it most of Smallville High are not happy with the girl either." Lex said before showing Clark the faces of the high school students that Clark knew better to make angry or even get in their radar for any reason.

"Lex but she is right" Clark started only to have Lex shake his heads at the words and end all conversation about Lana's words with a quick and loving kiss.

"I deserve and want only you Clark Kent, so you are not going to listen to her words for if you do I will just have to find a way or two to prove to you how wrong she is." Lex said a smile on his face that Clark knew meant that Lex would do it anyway but it also spoke that the words he just said were true and anyone saying otherwise, Clark included would be met with Luthor stubbornness to prove their thinking about Clark was wrong.

"Where did *he* go! He's mine you freak!" Lana yelled making most around her finally decide to break off and leave. They weren't going to stick around for when Lex Luthor decided to show up again for they were sure that he would be bringing the Luthor wrath with him and they didn't want to stick around for that and possibly get some of it themselves for what they had done to Clark.

"Lex" Clark whispered hoping Lana didn't hear him.

"Sshhh" Lex said before putting his lips to Clark's one last time before he could hear the crowd begin to move away and back towards the warm Talon.

"Lex please understand" Lana said once she saw that everyone was gone, she figured that Lex hadn't gone far since his car and Clark's truck were both still parked next to where she was standing. When Lex didn't respond to her words she huffed before making her way back into the Talon to wait for either man to come in to warm up. It was while she made her way back that Lex kissed Clark with the promise of more later and then jumped up and ran to his car and then sped out of there before Lana could even make her way back outside. Clark had done close to the same thing having made it away from the Talon just to see Lana screeching like a banshee and pointing to the truck that was making it's way back to the farm where Clark was going to talk to his parents. He wanted, no he needed to be with Lex tonight and he wanted to make sure that his parents were going to be okay with that. He was young he knew, but he knew that Lex was the only one for him and he needed to explain that to his parents so that they would allow them some privacy that Clark so desperately needed with Lex.

A few hours later had Lex pulling up to the Kent's yellow farm house and watching as both Martha and Jonathan Kent came out of the house with Clark following behind with a loving smile on his face.

"That is good" Lex said to the empty car before getting out and making his way towards the three Kents.

"Lex" Clark said before passing his parents and hugging Lex for all he was worth both older Kents watched and saw the love in Lex's eyes and knew then that Clark was telling the truth, but they also knew that Clark was it for Lex just like Lex was it for Clark. It was with a nod to Lex from both Martha and Jonathan that had Lex smiling at the pair, by the time Lex was released from Clark's hold on him the Kent's were gone and Clark was confused.

"Come with me, I hear I have to teach a lesson about how much I love and want you" Lex said before pulling Clark away from the house and to the still warm car.

"But my parents?" Clark said following Lex since he knew that the other man knew something.

"Not to worry, now come here" Lex said once they were both in the car. Lex pulled Clark into a kiss he hoped would express all of his feelings for the other man without him having to say them. He sucked at expressing his feelings of love so he didn't want to muck up what he had with Clark so early into their relationship.

"I love you too" Clark said after pulling away due to needing air.

"I….I…." Lex said at a loss since it seemed that Clark could read him and his gestures like a book.

"Just drive, you can be sappy after we have made love but for right now get us back to the castle and as fast as you can." Clark said a smile and mirth in his eyes that told Lex all he needed to know.

"How long do you think it will take for them to get back?" Martha said before she saw the gravel from the drive flying about since Lex had started the car and was speeding his way towards the castle.

"With Lex, I give him five minutes tops to get back to the castle for the night." Jonathan said before grabbing his wife and kissing her happy, that things had worked out for his son. He may have not liked the older man but he had seen the effects that he had done to his son and he could say that he was proud to know the other man, he could only hope that Lex wouldn't hurt Clark again but he knew that if that occurred there would be another haunting in Lex's future by one Martha Kent.

"Good luck" Jonathan said before he heard his wife call for him upstairs from their room. Meanwhile at the Luthor Castle the castle was silent except for the occasional yell of Lex's name and sighs that could only be from one person and that person was Clark Kent. The staff all worked quietly and with smiles on their faces as they set up for Thanksgiving, it was after all only a few weeks away and the staff knew that there would be a large party for the holiday, or they at least hoped there would be.

~Finis….or is it?~


End file.
